Guard My Heart
by Sun Ying
Summary: A young warrior girl seeks employment in the armies of Shu, earning a place as one of Lord Liu Bei's personal body guards. But will she earn more than that from the virtuous Emperor of Shu? And what will it cost her when he discovers the secret she has be
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are based off of historical figures that now belong to Koei, and the Dynasty Warriors series. _

Summary: A young warrior girl seeks employment in the armies of Shu, earning a place as one of Lord Liu Bei's personal body guards. But will she earn more than that from the virtuous Emperor of Shu? And what will it cost her when he discovers the secret she has been hiding from him?

**Guard My Heart  
Chapter 1- Meeting With Destiny **

* * *

A delicate fist reached out, slowly unfurling. 

_Clink!_

The sound rang out lightly underneath the noise of the other inhabitants, heard only by the woman who had allowed the coins to slip between her slender fingers. Enough for a meal and a room, the cost was too high for what she was getting. However the thunder rumbling the rafters of the small inn and the sheets of rain outside argued against her desire to preserve the money she had saved.

With a sigh she acknowledged that while she may not like spending the extra coin, it was indeed a necessity given the state of the weather. Slowly the young woman rose from her place by the fire, her still damp cloak giving off a slight steam. Pulling the hood closer to face, she walked toward the hallway leading to the chambers and the room she had purchased for the night purposely avoiding acknowledging the other customers. In return all she expected was to be given the same courtesy.

"No! Please!"

There was a crash behind her to her right, and the sound of dishes shattering against the ground. The figure whirled around to see that three men, soldiers by appearance had encircled a young waitress. Her pleas to be left alone fell on the deaf ears of drunken men. In the background the owner of the inn wrung his hands, upset his servant was being molested, and yet too frightened of the other men to challenge their strength. The other inhabitants watched the scene unfolding; apparently with the same sense of disgusted helplessness that the owner was feeling.

Quickly before she could stop to consider the danger to herself, the cloaked woman glided across the floor toward the small ring of soldiers. Raising her arm, she attacked the first male she came to in the back of the neck with a sharp chop. His body hit the floor with a dull thud, and she immediately advanced on the next unfortunate sot. This one went down howling, having been kneed in a most sensitive area by the pitiless woman. Finally the other men seemed to realize that they were danger from the tiny form who had stormed into their midst.

The largest man dropped his grip on the serving wench's arms and turned toward the new threat The serving girl, realizing that she was freed made her escape while the soldier was preoccupied. With an angry roar the large man wildly swung his fist at the intruder. A quick side step shifted her safely out of harm's way, and she smoothly turned the action into a roundhouse kick that sent the man careening into his remaining companions. They all stumbled backward, falling in a tangled heap of limbs.

"How _dare_ you attack this girl! Get out, you cowards, before I make an example out of you!" the small woman hissed in anger at the men sprawled on the floor. Flushed faces stared up at the shadowed visage of their attacker in confusion and fear.

_"NOW!"_

The aura of menace surrounding the small woman seemed to penetrate their drunken fog because they scrambled up, pulling each other to their feet and stumble-ran for the door in their haste to be away from the stranger. A couple seemed to remember their fallen comrades and came back to grab the legs of their unconscious companion while another braced the shoulder of the man who was having difficulties walking.

Lightening flashed brilliantly through the sky as the door swung closed behind them.

A suffocating silence wound around the onlookers, forcing them to hold their breaths in anticipation. Finally the small stranger turned to look appraisingly at the shivering girl who huddled in the shadows, staring with fear at the closed door.

"You there, girl. What's your name?" the fighter asked of the server. The tension that had spread through the room dissolved somewhat at the calmly spoken words.

"M-mei Mei!" she squeaked out in response.

"Very well, Mei Mei. I need some assistance in finding my room. As your customers are no longer here to be served perhaps you would be so kind as to show me which room belongs to me for the night?" she asked kindly. The servant looked at her boss, who nodded his permission before, cautiously joining the other woman's side. A hand gesture commanded her to lead the way and so the waitress gratefully took the lead, hoping to escape the eyes that were now focused on them both.

Mei Mei led the other woman into the hallway until they reached a free room that she could have. The serving girl opened the door, and led the other woman inside. She heard her hero of the night enter behind her and drop her belongings on the chair by the door.

"Thank you."

"Why? For beating those guys up? They deserved it," the stranger replied with a sneer.

The serving girl turned around to study the warrior who was just taking off the damp cloak. She raised her eyebrows upon realizing that the other woman wore pants and a tunic. Her clothes were of high quality though, appearing to be made of the finest silk. Short reddish brown hair that curled around her shoulders, still wet from the rain outside. Clear eyes held a confidence of self that belied the youthful appearance of her features.

Mei Mei wasn't quite sure what to make of the vibrant woman who stood proudly before her. Despite the obviously well made clothes, there was a golden tan that seemed painted over the creamy flesh of her cheekbones, revealing that she was not quite a lady of the court. No woman would of high stature would be permitted to fight and run about in men's clothing, no matter how well the effect was pulled off. So a commoner or minor noble's daughter who borrowed her brother's clothes?

"So who were those guys? Soldiers apparently, but not of any of the major clans that I'm familiar with," the fighter asked curiously.

"They were the remains of Dong Zhou's army. After his death they never found a new master, merely moved here and practically started taking over."

"I see, and has no one done anything about them?" the other woman frowned.

"No." Mei Mei stared at the warrior woman, toying with a piece of her own black hair. Perhaps she should cut her hair. The shortness appeared rather fetching on her companion, but she was not so sure that she would be able to pull off the style quite so well.

"Why not!"

"No one has been able to. No one in this village is strong enough. We were hoping that… May I ask you a question?"

"Um… sure," the auburn haired woman smiled unsurely at her.

"What's your name? I have not seen you around here before."

"My name? I am Lian Jing," the warrior woman's smile twisted into a smirk as she spoke, turning the statement into a private joke. "And I'm _not_ from around here," she added.

"I…see. Are you lost?" she asked curiously.

"Not hardly," the warrior muttered.

"The way you fight- did you come here planning on trying to join Shu then, Lady Jing?"

"Shu?" the newly identified Lian Jing jerked a bit at the question. "Is Shu in control of this territory?"

"Not yet, but they are on their way. They will be coming through here in a few weeks unless something changes the course of their march."

Jing raised a hand to stroke her chin thoughtfully as her mind raced over the possibilities. This could be just the opportunity she had been searching for. It was perfect!

"Do you think that they would accept my aide? It is, rather uncommon for a woman to volunteer her services to an army is it not?" Jing asked the other girl.

"It is unusual," the pretty young server conceded, "but I have heard tales of Lord Liu Bei. He is said to be fair and generous ruler. If you were to gain an audience with him and were able to convince him that you will be useful, doubtless he would overlook the fact that you are female. Why his very own strategist, Zhuge Liang, has invited his wife to combat with him! Surely with the way you fight you would be accepted!" Bright black eyes sparkled in remembrance of the earlier encounter.

Jing grinned in response, happy to see that the other girl was getting over her fear of the soldiers and becoming comfortable in her presence.

"Mei Mei, may I beg a favor of you? I would be willing to pay you for the trouble," she hastened to reassure the smaller girl.

"I owe you a great debt, Lian Jing. Payment will be unnecessary. Please, what is it that you wish?" the pale skinned serving girl asked.

"You saw immediately that I am not from around here. If it would not be too much trouble I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me where I might some slightly less conspicuous clothing in which to travel."

A look of delighted conspiracy overtook the small girl's features as she was immediately presented with the opportunity to repay her savior. Those men had scared her, and it had not been the first time that they had tried to corner her. But perhaps after this they would leave her alone, or if not, at least she had managed to escape their clutches with her new friend's aid. For a friend she did indeed consider the strange young woman.

Mei Mei, spun around to yank open the door and peer both ways down the hall. Just as hastily she shut the door and walked swiftly to stand at Jing's side. She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You're running away from something aren't you? That's why you don't want to be seen in your clan's clothing isn't it?

_"What!"_

"Wow, I wish I could just run away like that!" the young maidservant was whispering excitedly, her eyes shining as she began making plans for the alarmed fighter. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! In fact I'll bring you some of my brother's old clothes; they should fit you with a few alterations. Also I think my father has an old Taoist hat, so you can cover your hair with that ok? I know! You can stay here and work at the tavern with me until Lord Liu Bei's troops come through. Then you can ask to join, and you won't have to waste any money traveling. I'm positive my master will give you a job if I ask him."

"Wait! Why are you doing all this?" Lian Jing demanded, placing a restraining hand on the girl's arm. Looking thoughtful the serving girl turned to face Jing completely.

"I'm doing this because I like you, because you saved me, and because unlike me, you are strong enough to escape from the restrictions of a life you aren't happy in, for whatever reasons. I admire that; I want to see you free." She grinned impishly, "Besides, maybe if you join the Shu army you'll run into my brother, and who knows, you might even like him?"

"Are you trying to marry me off to your brother?" Jing raised an amused eyebrow, her lips quirking into a crooked grin.

"Well I could hope! I'd love to have a sister like you Lian Jing!"

"What's his name?" she asked curiously.

"His name is Sima Yan."

"I'll tell you what, if I meet your brother I'll give him serious consideration okay?" they both giggled together at that.

"Well I should get going if I'm going to find your clothes tonight . Also I have to do some cleaning before I can go home. I'll be back in the morning with your new outfit, and we can figure out what else you might need from there, ok?"

"Thank you Mei Mei," Jing replied warmly.

"No. Thank you, Lian Jing."

"I can't possibly take all this Mei Mei!" Jing protested to her friend's enthusiastic gift. She had been living with her new friend for nearly a month now, waiting for Shu soldiers to arrive so that she could offer herself in service to the noble Lord Liu Bei. The young girl had arrived at the inn that morning with some fresh clothes of her brother's and an extra dress, with news of the army's impending arrival in the area. That Jing would probably never have reason to wear the dress she hadn't the heart to tell her younger friend, but she appreciated the intentions behind the gift.

"Of course you can, silly!"

"I'm not taking it!"

"Don't argue. It's unbecoming in a lady and unhealthy for a soldier. Now! What else will you need on your journey? You have clothes, and money still. And you came in on your horse. I know!" she clapped, "I'm going to raid the kitchen for some food so you can have some with you on your trip. Please hurry up and change while I'm gone ok?"

"But…!"

"No buts! This is the day that you join Shu! I refuse to send you off with nothing more than what you came in with."

Lian Jing felt her throat close, and tears prickle the corner of her eyes at the young girl's generous words. She gave a watery smile to the other girl, hastily wiping her eyes before she could shame herself by crying.

"Thank you," the older girl whispered, picking up the offered clothing.

"It is nothing compared to what you have done for me."

"What I did that night does not do justice to what you have offered since I have come to live you with you and what you give me this day. I promise that one day I will repay your kindness." A dismissive hand waved as the girl started for the door.

"Oh, here! I almost forgot. There's also a shirt that you can wear under the top for whenever it starts getting cold. It was my brother's too. Now get changed! I'm dying to see how it looks on you." The young girl happily skipped out, intent on snagging a few choice bits of food to pack away for her friend. Oh and maybe a few for her own breakfast as well, Mei Mei admitted ruefully to herself as her stomach rumbled slightly.

When the dark haired girl returned to the room she kicked lightly at the door with her foot. Her stash of extra food carefully wrapped in a piece of cloth that she held underneath the tray she hoped no one would pass by and question what it was. She thumped the door with her foot again, impatiently ordering Jing to hurry and open it up. The door finally swung open after an eternity and Mei Mei scurried back inside before she could get busted with the food she had scavenged from the kitchen while no one else was there. She nudged the door closed with the edge of the tray before turning to look at her new friend.

"Whew! Oh wow! Look at _you_!" she stopped to stare at her handy work. Jing traced a hand nervously over the clothes she had been proudly presented by a smiling Mei Mei.

Mei Mei had given her friend her brother's nicest pair of clothes, altered to fit her body. Jing now wore simple gray tunic that hung past her knees. Both sides of the shirt were slit all the way up to her ribs on either side, and held together with white ribbons. Her trousers were white, and were pulled tight above by the matching gray strips of cloth that were wrapped around her ankles. Mei Mei had personally stitched intertwined golden dragons and protective characters in a complex design that rode along the right hip of her top and down the left leg of her pants. Intense red-brown hair was pulled up and tucked under the white hat on her head. For a finishing touch she wore soft black shoes, that were slightly scuffed from previous wear but still in good condition.

Mei Mei grinned to herself in satisfaction. The boys at Shu would have no idea what hit them!

"I got food for both of us. Come on we have to eat quickly before anyone notices I'm missing from work. I even got extra for you, for your trip."

Lian Jing quickly forgot her self-consciousness, hurrying to grab the cloth bundle from the serving girl before she dropped everything. The two settled down and quickly began to eat, discussing which path she should take to intercept the Shu army the quickest, and how she should go about gaining a position in their army.

Finally though they were finished and it was time for Jing to take her leave. They were standing in the stables, the older girl soothingly stroking her horse's muzzle. The cloth wrapped food had joined the other small bundles that were secured to the horse's back. They turned to face each other.

"I thank you for everything. I will repay this one day."

"Just make sure you come back soon okay Jing?"

"I will. Farewell Mei Mei."

"Farewell."

And with that the warrior swung herself into the saddle and with a final nod to her younger friend rode off. The serving girl waved after her long after she was gone from sight. Finally she turned and walked back towards the inn, her life once again, dull and ordinary. But it would be a long time before she would forget the girl who stood up for her when no one else would.

Dark eyes traced the path of the white fan swaying languidly through the air, before moving on to stare at the man who held the fan. Long dark hair tumbled from beneath a snowy cap and over the green and white robes customarily worn by his strategist.

"Is there something my liege requires?" Zhuge Liang spoke in an aside to Lord Liu Bei, the Emperor of Shu. He made sure his mouth shielded from the others in the room by his weapon while he asked the question.

The older man leaned forward slightly, hoping this wouldn't be taken as a sign of interest by the current speaker. He raised his arms onto the table and steepled his fingers in front of his mouth to hide his equally low response.

"Your liege would like to retreat before he is defeated by boredom."

"It would take a miracle to distract Zhang Fei from giving his report, and I am but a lowly strategist , my Lord." Equally dark eyes met his over the edges of the feathers, the corners crinkling in amusement.

"I'm going to remember you said that, the next time we charge to battle," the older man muttered, half to himself.

Zhang Fei treated his reports as if they were drinking stories and went into as much detail as possible. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, however he had been gone from the main camp for over two weeks, and was giving graphic detail on two major battles and… Well he really wasn't sure at this point how many skirmishes there had been, but it was too many for him to care about right now.

The Imperial Uncle sighed, realizing he'd find no quarter from his heartless advisor and turned his eyes back to the center of the room. Liu Bei sat up straighter, suddenly noticing a private that hovered nervously in the doorway; saving himself from whatever response Zhuge had doubtless been about to make. He wondered how long the young man had been standing there debating whether or not to interrupt his rather long winded general.

"Zhang Fei, much as I hate to interrupt your report this poor boy seems to have something to say to us." The 'boy' turned relieved eyes toward his lord, giving a small grateful smile.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lords," the slender young man murmured, casting his gaze down nervously when he felt the weight of his commanders' eyes. They all quickly realized that he had to be a new recruit, very young and still insecure. "I thought someone should inform you that a young woman came into the camp today asking to speak with Lord Liu Bei about joining the Shu army."

"A young-?" the Shu emperor blinked in surprise.

"A girl! You interrupted my report to tell us that? Preposterous!" Zhang Fei blustered, waving his arms as though to emphasize the stupidity of the suggestion.

"Enough brother," a more reasonable voice cut in. "Did she explain why she felt she was capable of becoming a soldier?" Guan Yu was stroking his beard with interest.

"U-uh- um, no Sir, she didn't. All she would say beyond that was that she would speak with Lord Liu Bei on the matter."

"Well then, perhaps you should bring this girl here so that we can all discuss the matter, hm?" Zhuge Liang interjected smoothly. The poor soldier swallowed and turned pale at the suggestion.

"What! There's no need for discussion! No more girls, and that's final!" Zhang Fei thundered, his red face growing even more ruddy with his agitation.. The other generals didn't even seem to notice the bellowing man standing in their midst.

"I- I would love to Master Zhuge Liang, but I-I don't think I should interrupt her right now," he squeaked out nervously. He winced, fearing the punishment for defying the strategist's orders.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Zhuge asked mildly.

"Because after she demanded to see Lord Liu she started hunting for him, General Wei Yan tried to get in her way. I'm afraid they are still fighting at the moment."

A chorus of surprised voices filled the air after this announcement.

"She's fighting Wei Yan! Lead us there at once!" Liu Bei demanded in alarm.

"This I have got to see!" one of the sub commanders murmured, following the generals as they rushed for the opening of the tent. They all hurried to reach the crowd of onlookers eagerly awaiting the outcome of the fight. After much jostling, and "excuse me's" they all finally reached the center of the ring.

Liu Bei's eyes widened at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Facing off against Wei Yan, Jing circled her opponent cautiously. Certainly he was nothing like she would have expected in a camp belonging to what was reputedly one of the kindest most honorable men of the times. In fact he reminded her of one of those barbarous Nanman fighters.

The general's dark skin stretched over chiseled muscles, exposed by the skins he wore. His face was covered by a rather sinister war mask, and his hair fanned around the edges of said mask in a tangled mane. He seemed very… primitive was the word that sprang to the tip of her tongue; but she didn't want to prejudge. The last thing she wanted to was get herself set in a mindset that would be dangerous to herself later. Especially if she were accepted to Shu and had to work with the man.

The small woman couldn't see his eyes very well behind the wall of his mask so instead she focused her attention on his solar plexus, counting on the shift of his body to warn of any movements he would make. She noticed his chest shift back the slightest bit to the right side and she tensed. He was about to draw back his right arm to try to punch her. She ducked under Wei Yan's attack, diving between his legs and springing to her feet behind him.

She launched herself at his back, using her momentum to drive her forearms into his shoulders to throw him off balance. He stumbled forward, catching himself before he hit the ground. She danced back, circling him again. She wondered how long they had been fighting and how much longer she could keep this up. She didn't consider herself weak but they had been going at it for some time now. And the fact that she was limiting herself to subduing attacks rather than using her weapon wasn't making this any easier. There had to be a way to just knock him out or something to put an end to the confrontation.

Before she could figure out how to go about ending this stupid fight a strong male voice rang out.

"Wei Yan, that's enough! Stand down!"

Jing didn't take her eyes off her opponent until he completely dropped his aggressive stance, sinking to one knee on the ground into a surprisingly graceful bow. Finally the warrior girl turned to look for the source of the new voice.

"Now, what exactly is all this about?"

Her eyes trailed up the rich gray material wrapped around the man's legs, sweeping along the gold plates protecting the man's thighs and stomach, over the shimmering green breast plate engraved in a matching gold. Jing raised her gaze higher, taking in the small goatee and mustache that perfectly framed a surprisingly sensually shaped mouth with lips that looked as silky as any girl's.

Then she met his eyes.

Open and generous eyes that held a bright inner light, piercing into the soul of anyone who looked directly into them. The warm brown orbs, stared searchingly into her own with a soft curiosity. The young woman felt her breath catch in her chest. Unable to deal with his gaze upon her she found the perfect excuse to break eye contact by going into a bow of her own.

"Fight," the barbaric man announced in a guttural voice.

"Yes we can see that," a different voice cut in dryly. Jing risked a quick glance up, taking in the white robed man whose face was obscured by a white feathered war fan. Long hair spilled down his shoulders from beneath a hat that resembled the one she herself wore to hide her hair. His manner of speech and his bearing were a great deal more cultured than the simple warrior that the small woman had been fighting. Her mind raced as she tried to place him from the battles she had seen before. Then it hit her; Shu's strategist.

_So this must be the great Zhuge Liang. Fascinating. _

Lian Jing raised an eyebrow in speculation at him before she remembered her place and respectfully dropped her stare to the ground once more.

"Wei Yan, please return to your duties. Young lady, I believe you wished to speak with me?" the voice of the first man asked with great kindness and no small amount of amusement. She gazed at him from beneath her lashes, knowing that it was disrespectful for an inferior to look directly at their master while speaking without specific permission to do so.

"Lord Liu Bei?" she asked uncertainly. Surely this wasn't the Lord of Shu.

"I am he," the other man smiled slightly. She felt her eyes widen slightly, and she raised her head to gape at him for a moment. This couldn't be right! He didn't look old at all. The girl closed her mouth with an audible snap. She shook herself firmly and straightened up. When she spoke she was once more in control of her expression, her voice firm and commanding even in supplication.

"I am called Lian Jing and I wish to join the army of Shu."

"I see. Come with us please so that this matter can be discussed at greater length. And without the audience we have drawn," he swept a look over the ring of onlookers, many of whom shuffled their feet as if they were children caught being bad. There were those however who grinned back, completely unrepentant and unafraid.

"As you wish, sire," she murmured, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks in realization of the attention her actions had garnered.

"You are all dismissed. Please attend to your duties." The ring that had formed at the beginning of the fight quickly dispersed. After a pointed look that included all the sub commanders in that order, she found herself left alone with the driving forces of Shu. "If you would be so kind as to join us?"

With another bow she quietly followed behind, taking the opportunity to study the officers that stood at this Liu Bei's side. To his left strode the strategist. It was interesting to be near the man that she knew so many from Wei and Wu felt so embittered toward, but she would study him more later. Ahead of her, to the right of her soon to be liege was a very tall man wearing a loose fitted green outfit, and he had a long beautiful beard that flowed down the front of his shirt. This had to be the warlord Guan Yu, rider of the Red Hare. Which left the other man to be none other than Liu Bei's remaining sworn brother Zhang Fei. He was slightly smaller than Guan Yu and was rougher in appearance. His stocky frame boasted a considerable amount of muscle that was displayed by the half shirt stretching across his left shoulder, and he too had a beard. Albeit his was smaller and quite a bit more shaggy than the well kempt one of his tallest 'brother'.

They reached a large white tent in the center of the camp, and Liu Bei motioned his brothers and strategist ahead of himself. He grabbed the tent flap and held it open for Jing, allowing his eyes to study her more carefully as she nervously slid past him into his headquarters. He raised an eyebrow at her edginess, wondering at the cause. She hadn't seemed the least bit intimidated by Zhang Fei or Guan Yu; he had noticed the considering look she had cast toward his officers before he had turned to lead them away. There had been no fear in her when she had gazed upon his more intimidating brothers, and yet for some reason he realized that she was afraid of him.

Liu Bei wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a reaction; no one had ever been afraid of him before.

"Would you like something to drink- ah, Lady Jing, was it?" he asked courteously, trying to find a way to put her at her ease. He glided past her: grabbing the tea pot, pouring some tea into a cup, and sitting all in one smooth motion. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were already in position, standing at either elbow so as to be in the perfect place to watch the young woman while he spoke with her. Zhuge Liang took a chair that was off to the side where he could watch everyone interact, and he did so, with great interest in the unfolding scene.

"No thank you, Lord." She remained planted where she stood, staring at him with some unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Very well. I could ask you what you feel your qualifications for joining this army are but having seen you fight, I'll not bother. The question that weighs most heavily on my mind now is exactly why have you chosen to join Shu?"

_'Because I'm a big fan of irony?' _

Somehow she didn't think they'd accept that as an answer.

"I thought through my options carefully, and felt that Shu would be a viable alternative to standing helplessly by while war effected my very path of life, sire. Surely you can understand my desire to fight rather than stand idly by watching events unfold?"

"Well spoken, and that does explain your desire to fight. However it does not satisfy my curiosity as to why you choose to align yourself with us," he pointed out with mild emphasis on 'us' before taking a sip from his cup.

"A friend of mine has a brother in your army. She was the one who advised me to consider joining Shu."

"I see. And what is this brother's name?" Guan Yu asked, once more stroking his glossy beard in thought.

Zhuge Liang leaned forward slightly, curious to see if the girl was telling the truth. There was nothing in her words that seemed false and yet there was something she was hiding. He was sure of it. There was just something about her…

"His name is Sima Yan."

"Sima Yan?" they all looked surprised at this.

"Is there a problem my lords?" the girl asked, startled by their response.

"No, there's no problem. In fact I believe you have just presented us a solution to your unusual request." The other three men looked at the strategist as if he had lost his mind.

Perhaps he had.

Zhuge Liang deigned to explain the answer that had been so readily apparent to himself. "We cannot simply put her in a position of authority as she did not come to us from battle. But we have seen that she is skilled as a fighter, so it would be foolish not accept her request to aide us. Seeing as Sima Yan is the brother of her friend perhaps it would be best if we put her under his care. This will allow her an opportunity to prove herself, while being around someone she can consider a friend."

"Brilliant as always," the taller man murmured into his beard.

"You are too kind General Guan Yu."

"It does seem to provide the answer as you said Kongming." The Shu Emperor considered the idea, staring thoughtfully at the tiny form standing in the center of the tent. It would be a very good way for him to keep an eye on her and provide an opportunity to unravel the mystery she presented.

"I say no. I don't care that she held her own against Wei Yan, she's still a girl," this was grumbled by the slightly pouty General Zhang Fei. He didn't quite speak as if he were convinced of his own words though. He sounded more like he was voicing his stance from pure habit than actual belief that she shouldn't join. Everyone ignored the expected response.

"No one's listening, Fei," the giant informed in a humorous tone. Liu Bei merely grinned at his best friends' interruption.

Jing stared at him, shocked by how attractively boyish the expression made his face.

"Very well. You may join Shu. You will be tested by Commanders Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei to determine what you know and what you will need to be taught. When you are finished with your training you will be partnered with Sima Yan or one of my two commanders until you are comfortable with your new position. Does that sound fair, Lady Jing?"

"It _sounds_ fair," she acknowledged after a second's reflection, "but exactly what position, if I may be so bold as to ask, will my lord be having me train for?"

"Simple. You will train to join my personal body guards," Liu Bei answered with a pleased smile.

_His personal bodyguard?_ It was a bad idea. What if he found out where she really came from? She couldn't allow that. She'd just have to refuse, say she changed her mind. Or ask for another position, one with slightly less responsibility. She just couldn't risk it.

"As you wish my lord."

The girl marveled at the words that came out of her mouth instead of the politely worded refusal that had sprung to her mind. She bowed again, trying to hide her consternation at this turn of events. Little did she realize that while her face was now hidden to the three lords in front of her, the Shu strategist had a clear view of her expression.

"Very well, now that that's settled you will need a place to stay while you are with us. Come," the green clad leader stood up and moved to join her in the center of the large tent. Liu Bei began to guide her toward the exit. "I'm afraid I won't be able to show you around myself as I have too many things to do, however I will find someone who can help you get your bearings."

"Jiang Wei will be pleased to assist her. He has nothing important to do today, so his time is free."

Jing jumped at the smooth voice that spoke up from behind her. She hadn't noticed that the younger man had followed them, she had been too busy trying to ignore the feel of the Shu lord's hand burning into the small of her back. There was just something about the man…

"Very good. She can start her training right away with him," he turned to look at the guard stationed outside the tent, "Please escort the Lady Lian Jing to Jiang Wei, and have him show her to a tent. Once she's settled in he can start showing her around and filling her in on her training and duties."

The soldier saluted, and waited for Jing. She looked hesitantly up at Liu Bei who smiled reassuringly at her before nodding her toward the soldier.

"Just let Wei know what's going on, he'll take care of everything you need okay?"

She gave her own tiny nod of acknowledgement before stepping toward the waiting guard. With a flick of her wrist she indicated that he should lead the way. Soon she was walking away from the unnerving gazes of the leaders of Shu.

The Protector of the People and his companion stood watching her retreating form until she was completely obscured by the throngs of soldiers before returning inside to finish their business for the day. The other two warriors were settled comfortably around the low table, waiting for them.

"Well, she was thrilled at the thought of becoming your body guard," Zhuge snickered into the thoughtful silence.

"She did look rather upset at the suggestion didn't she? I thought for sure that she'd refuse for a second there," the Shu emperor laughed.

"But Brother, do you think that was a good idea? We don't know who she really is or why she's really here. She could be a spy or worse."

"Not with that face she's not. Way too expressive," the stocky general muttered into his jug.

Zhuge Liang nodded thoughtfully, unconsciously supporting Fei's statement., "I have to agree, she does seem very open about her emotions. Although that too could be a very clever way of hiding her purposes."

"I know we don't know what she really wants, but I do not believe that she means us harm."

"It's odd that she didn't question the honorific of 'Lady'. She felt she deserved such respect. That or in fact she's so used to the title that she doesn't even realize that a lower classed woman would not be called such," Zhuge added a fact that had bothered him when Liu Bei had made his offer of a drink.

"Perhaps she is some nobleman's daughter, trying to join the army for excitement, or to try to prove something," Liu Bei seemed to think this the most logical explanation for the slip on her part.

"But you can't be certain of that," Guan Yu added, backing up his earlier statement.

Liu Bei smiled faintly, allowing his mind to fill with the possibilities of what secret would drive such a spirited woman to join his army. Yes, her being his body guard was a perfect idea- for it would give him the opportunity to find out.

"There is nothing that I can be absolutely certain of. All I can do is trust my instincts and ask that you do the same."

"Are you attracted to the little snippet? She seems to have a bit of a temper to her," observed Zhang Fei, raising his wine jug to reddened lips. "Although," he continued after swallowing, "she may be just the thing to liven this place up a bit eh?"

"Doubtless she will," Liu Bei grinned back at his smirking brothers without answering the question.

Lian Jing sat quietly polishing her sword. Her back was braced against the wall in the great hall of the castle. The Shu army had arrived at the castle only the day before, and she was still trying to get used to the incredible structure. Up and down the cloth stroked the cool metal that rested against her palm, braced across her thighs. And she listened to the conversation swirling around her. Interesting to hear what the soldiers thought of their commanders, and what the people thought of their lord.

"So how do you like it here so far Jing?" a voice brought her out of her quiet reflection. She looked up with a smile. Above her stood an armored soldier, holding on to a gleaming spear. Sima Yan was an attractive young man when you could catch him without his helmet on. Despite that she couldn't think of him any differently than she would one of the guardsmen from back home; no matter how much she adored his sister. He seemed to share her feelings, having quickly become her honorary brother upon hearing of her connection to his sister. And they were both comfortable with things that way.

"It is… not what I had expected, Yan."

"Oh? And what did the Lady expect?" he teased, propping his spear against the wall beside himself and sliding down until he sat in a crouch beside her. His eyes were on her, and yet somehow he managed to keep his attention on the Shu Lord as well. She couldn't say what gave her that impression since he wasn't even looking toward their liege, but it was a trick all of the more experienced body guards seemed to have mastered.

The thought of their lord caused her eyes to fix on him where he sat at the great table in the center of the room. On either side of him sat advisors, and his loyal generals. She found it odd that the day after he had returned he would set up a meeting that would allow any of his people to come speak to him of their concerns.

It was impressive on one hand that he cared so deeply about his people's opinions and gave them an opportunity to express themselves to him. On the other hand she thought it stupid to open himself to danger in this way. Any one of these people could be a Wei spy, or some dissident intent on killing him.

The thought made her frown, and she stared reproachfully at him. He seemed to feel the weight of her glare for her turned his head and caught her eyes with his own. His most trusted advisor followed the path of his gaze and also turned his head to stare at her. She flicked an irritated glance his way, including him in her annoyance over the danger Liu Bei could be in.

He cocked an amused eyebrow at her disapproval and inclined his head in an acknowledging bow. When she realized that she was glaring at two of the most powerful men in the land Jing blushed and dropped her gaze to the sword in her lap. She focused all of her attention on polishing it once more.

"I expected a higher intelligence level from the some of the most important men in the land, for one thing," she grumbled under her breath.

"You don't approve of the Lord making himself so approachable?" Yan asked with interest, turning a thoughtful gaze on the table where their master sat surrounded by his generals.

"I don't approve of him making himself so killable," she retorted in annoyance, finding Yan to be a safer outlet than her lords to focus her displeasure on.

"Easy there! It's not my fault!" he held up his hands in surrender with a slight laugh. Sima Yan decided it was a good idea to change the subject to a safer topic, before she could work herself up. "So how has your training been going lately?"

Her shoulders relaxed, and she allowed herself to be distracted by the new train of conversation.

"Well enough I suppose. Zhou Yun thinks I don't guard my left side as effectively as I should, and Jiang Wei thinks I'm too impatient at times. They both agree that my spear skills could use some work. Other than that I have passed all of their tests."

"That's good then. Have you met Lady Yue Ying yet? She was preparing some new weapon for some upcoming battles, so she hadn't been traveling with us. Now that we're here though, I've heard talk about how they'll probably have her take over your training."

"Will I be moved to being her body guard instead?" Jing asked with a slight frown, wondering if she had in fact not done so well as she had thought at the tests set to her by the two generals.

"No, you'll still be guarding our lord with the rest of us. The only thing is, you're a female, so you'll be sleeping in the wing with her body guards. She should show up soon so you'll get to see her for yourself. As a matter of fact- there she is right now."

Jing followed her friend's gaze but her view was blocked by the crowd moving to clear a path for the lady in question. All she could see were occasional flashes of white through the now packed space. It was typical that her curiosity would be only small before should grow unbearable now that she was prevented from assuaging it, she mused wryly as she stood up straining to catch a glimpse over the crowd.

She started when she felt a hand tap her shoulder and she whirled around, falling into a defensive stance instinctively. Yan began to laugh at them both, uncontained chuckles of amusement. She felt silly when she saw the man in messenger clothing stared at her in fear. Jing relaxed and gave a small smile to try and reassure the poor man. She glared Sima Yan when he kept laughing.

"Was there something I can help you with?" she asked kindly, turning her attention back to the other man.

"Lord Liu Bei wishes your presence before the throne, Lady Lian Jing. Will you please accompany me?"

"Thank you. I will be right behind you," she smiled again and gave a small bow to the messenger. As soon as he turned away she whirled around and kicked her friend in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for!" Yan gripped his abused leg and glared right back at her.

"That's for laughing at me!" she stuck out her tongue at him and, with a final toss of her head, stalked after the messenger.

"Your bodyguard, Lady Lian Jing, awaits your command Lord Liu Bei," the messenger intoned formally when they finally stood before the dais on which the throne and the great table was stationed. When Liu Bei nodded his acknowledgement the young man bowed low and straightened up. He moved away leaving Jing the center of attention of all the generals, all of the present lords and ladies, any lingering peasants- oh yes, and the Emperor of Shu.

Jing sank into a deep bow, awaiting her lord's pleasure. She tried to catch a look at the other woman, but she was standing too far behind her for her to stare without being noticed.

"Rise."

She rose, but kept her head bowed.

"Look at me please." She raised her eyes and waited nervously. "You came to us a few weeks ago, asking to be a member of the Shu army. In return I offered you a position as my personal bodyguard should you complete the training offered by two of my commanders. You have done so. I welcome you officially as one of my bodyguards." He smiled at her.

"However," she tensed again when Zhuge Liang spoke up, "there is something that all bodyguards of our Lord must know; proper court etiquette. Your behavior will reflect on our Lord, and you must be trained in how best to represent our Master."

"I will be traveling to the lands of Wu very soon for negotiations, and I need to know that all of my guards know how to properly address and behave around the Sun family, and the court of Wu." Liu Bei seemed almost apologetic as he spoke to her, "You are officially my bodyguard, but in your free time you will receive further instruction on this matter."

Jing felt herself pale at the mention of learning court etiquette for the travel to Wu. As he finished speaking she now bowed her head, hoping that no one had noticed.

"This will be your instructor in the court policies, allow me to introduce to you Master Zhuge Liang's wife, Lady Yue Ying."

Jing once again raised her head and turned toward the woman she was being introduced to. Her eyes widened when she realized who she stood before. She swallowed hard and silently prayed to any of the gods that were listening that the armored woman wouldn't recognize her in her new clothes. A prayer that she knew had been unanswered when she saw the shocked recognition register on the other woman's face.

"Is something the matter, my wife?" Zhuge Liang asked breaking through the silent tension that had wrapped around the two women.

"It's nothing, husband," Yue Ying turned to smile reassuringly at the white robed man.

"Humph, certainly don't seem like nothing the way you guys staring at each other," Zhang Fei muttered from his post at his brother's back.

"The Lady Jing and I have met before, but we have never formally been introduced. I was not expecting to find her serving here in Shu, is all," Kongming's wife answered with a serene voice, but she shot Jing a pointed look.

"Indeed. Having heard so much of the famous Lady Yue Ying, imagine my shock at realizing that I have had the honor to meet her before this day," Jing quickly added her support. "Although I'm not sure the rumors do your accomplishments justice, Lady."

"You're too kind, Lady." Yue Ying bowed her head in thanks before turning to face the men. "I have given you my report already. If that is all you have need of from me, I would like to see to it that Lady Jing has some appropriate attire befitting her new station as Royal Guard of Shu."

"Of course, Lady. You may both go," Liu Bei agreed easily enough, but he was staring thoughtfully at the two women, obviously not believing their story.

Zhuge Liang looked like he wanted to say something else, but Yue Ying shook her head slightly, and he subsided, raising his fan to cover his expression.

The two women made their parting salutations, bowing to the assembled generals, and their master. Then Lian Jing followed Yue Ying, grateful to escape their probing gazes. She was still reeling with surprise at the fact that Yue had not revealed her to them all. She followed blindly through twisting corridors until Yue Ying finally stopped at one door, and ushered her inside the room.

"Here. We'll find you some clothes that show your new status in here," Yue Ying said absently. They didn't speak after that except as related to clothes. Jing felt herself grow more and more tense as the woman refused to bring up the subject of her true identity, but she refused to speak on the matter if the other woman didn't. Thirty minutes later, the subject remained untouched and she was sporting the clothes of a proud vassal of Shu.

Her top was green with gold piping along the edges. The cloth wasn't silk as she was used to but a soft, serviceable material. Despite the commonness of the material the hand stitched dragon and phoenix twining throughout the length of the top revealed that this material had been lovingly prepared for special occasions. The white pants came with a green sash, trimmed with a thin golden coil of rope, with tassels that hung from her waist where she tied them off. The legs were also trimmed with green ribbons at the bottom, giving them a feminine appearance that she wouldn't have thought possible. She kept the black shoes that Mei Mei had given her. Her hair was still covered by the white Taoist cap.

The pants stretched across Jing's hips, conforming to the curves of her body, somehow emphasizing a lot more than her old trousers had. The top came to an abrupt stop just below her ribs, revealing the smooth skin of her stomach. The sheath of her sword was attached to the sash , causing the tassels to hang low on one hip and giving the outfit a sassy attitude that was distinctly 'Jing'.

"Well look at that. You certainly pull off the Shu look don't you? It certainly suits you better than red I must say," Yue Ying spoke casually as she folded Jing's old clothes.

"Why did you do that?" Jing blurted out, unable to control her curiosity any longer, figuring that Yue's acknowledgement of her situation was enough.

"Do what?" Yue Ying turned to face her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why did you not tell them what you knew?" she asked in bewilderment. One hand went to fiddle nervously with a tassel.

"Would you rather that I had?" Yue smirked slightly as she asked her question.

"No!" Jing shook her head violently, and had to grab her hat to keep it from flying off her head.

"Well then, what are you complaining about?" the older woman demanded.

"I'm not complaining, I just don't understand why."

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm sure you have your reasons. So long as my husband doesn't ask me directly, or ask me in a way that I cannot avoid the subject of who you are, I will keep your secret. I will not, however lie to protect you from your own decision to leave your clan and join ours, whatever the consequences may be."

"I understand your position. I would not ask you to lie to your husband about me, or to our lord." Jing took a deep breath, "But I would ask that you try to avoid conversations where my secret may come up."

"I will do my best, Lady."

"Thank you."

"I would ask something in return."

Jing tensed. "What is it that you would require of me Lady Yue Ying?"

"You have _got_ to tell me how you ended up in Shu and Master Liu Bei's body guard, of all things?" she shook her head in amazement.

"I'm not quite sure I understand how it all happened myself, but I'll gladly share the tale with you if you really want to know. Although, I must warn you, it's a long story," Jing flopped down on a cushion nearby.

Yue Ying's voice was dry when she answered. "Trust me I've got the time…" she gave her an ironic glance, "Lady Sun Shang Xiang."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are based off of historical figures that now belong to Koei, and the Dynasty Warriors series.

Summary: A young warrior girl seeks employment in the armies of Shu, earning a place as one of Lord Liu Bei's personal body guards. But will she earn more than that from the virtuous Emperor of Shu? And what will it cost her when he discovers the secret she has been hiding from him?

Guard My Heart  
Chapter 2- Distractions

"And so that's how I ended up here," Sun Shang Xiang explained, taking a sip from her cup.

"You don't think it's a little extreme to run away from home and join another kingdom's army because your brother wanted to marry you off to that kingdom's lord?"

"Of course not! Besides, it wasn't about him trying to marry me off," the red head explained patiently.

"Oh? Then pray tell, what was it about?" Yue Ying asked with interest.

"Father once promised me that I would get to choose my own husband, and my brother knew this. Having met Master Liu Bei, I think I might eventually have forgiven him for forcing me to marry against my will. I'm not really mad at Sun Quan for trying to find a husband for me; I'm mad at him for his reasons. The thing that hurt so much is that Quan doesn't want to marry me to Liu Bei because he thinks that I'll be happy with him, or because he thinks I'll grow to love him. He wants to use my marriage to hold the alliance until they defeat Cao Cao. Then he wants to use it to reclaim Jing. Even more than knowing how little I mean to him, although I _am_ pissed about that, I can't forgive him for breaking Father's promise."

"So you ran away from home not to get away from the alliance marriage, but to get away from your brother," the Shu general murmured thoughtfully.

"I can't return home until I can look at Quan without anger in my heart; until I can forgive him completely. He has dishonored our father." The princess hung her head at the admission. "I want to forgive him, but I just _can't_. It hurts." She felt a soft hand on her arm and looked up at sympathetic honey brown eyes.

"Wanting to forgive is the first step. Still it could take time, maybe even years for you to be able to say 'I forgive you.' and truly mean it in your heart. Are you prepared to serve Shu faithfully while you struggle to find a way to exonerate your brother?" Yue Ying asked softly.

"I have been accepted as a bodyguard of Master Liu Bei, and I will not repay that trust with betrayal. While I serve in Shu, my life is his!" Sun Shang Xiang's low voice was firm.

Yue Ying stared at the woman who sat in front of her. Her legs were curled under to her left, but her back remained ramrod straight. Her chin was tilted up in the slightest hint of challenge and fierce determination burned in her green eyes. Suddenly before her eyes the woman's posture suddenly relaxed, and she grinned impishly.

"Of course it's partially your own husband's fault that I ended up as a bodyguard, He was the one who suggested it."

"I can believe that. Zhuge has a hand in most everything that happens around here," Yue Ying muttered into her own cup.

"I'm sorry?" Shang Xiang blinked. Was Yue Ying upset that she mentioned Zhuge Liang?

"It's nothing." Yue Ying shook herself and forced a weak smile at the other woman.

"Are you sure? You sound rather…" Sun Shang Xiang waved a hand, fumbling for a word.

"Bitter?" Yue Ying suggested in a teasing voice. It was a shame that the look in her eyes didn't match the lightness of her tone.

"What has Zhuge Liang done that has upset you so much?" the princess of Wu demanded with a frown, already going over painful ways to kill the man who had hurt her new friend in the back of her head.

"Done? Nothing. He does not take the time to do anything to upset me."

"But neither does he take the time to make you happy," Shang Xiang guessed with sudden insight.

"My husband is a wise and important man. And he made me no promises when I accepted his proposal that he has not kept." She gave a dismissive wave and took another sip of sweet plum flavored wine.

"Wise and important? His wisdom and importance do not make _you _or _your_ desiresless important. "

"I have no right to demand anything from him when he has given me so much. It is an honor to have as much of him as I do," Yue Ying murmured with a small shake of her head.

Sun Shang Xiang stared.

When her brain finally made sense of the words she exploded, "And why should you feel honored to get scraps of his time! Gristle may keep you alive if you're starving but it's not going to fill you up! What does he give you that makes up for what he fails to give you?" She glared at the older woman demandingly.

"He gives me my freedom and the opportunity to fight for something I believe in. We are- I am lucky to have married such a generous man. Now enough, I don't wish to talk about it anymore."

"Fine, we won't talk about it, I'll just kick his ass. Then you can take care of him while he recovers and if he doesn't start to appreciate you more I'll kick his ass again; as many times as it takes to make him spend time with you!" Sun Shang Xiang popped a slice of fruit in her mouth with a small, determined nod to herself. She ignored the gaping woman who sat across the small table; she was too busy figuring out the best way to find Zhuge Liang alone.

Yue Ying burst out in surprised laughter. Shaking her head she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't keep the giggles from escaping between her fingers. She curled over, bent nearly double with the force of her mirth.

"You," gasp, "are so amusingly violent." Yue Ying spoke when her giggling tapered off enough to breathe again.

"What? You think I won't?" Shang Xiang complained, not finding it as humorous as Yue Ying apparently had.

"You, hehe, probably would too! Oh, I thank you for that, really." She wiped her eyes with a sleeve. "But I think I'd rather you not maim my husband just to make me feel better. I might just feel guilty about it if you did."

"So are you going to stand up for yourself and demand more from him? You deserve more than an 'acceptable' marriage, you deserve to be happy too."

"Fine, fine. I'll try to find a way to… renegotiate the terms of our original agreement, just don't," giggle, "hurt him."

"Okay, I promise to not hurt Zhuge Liang unless he's really stupid and upsets you anymore."

"Ah, thank you. I think," Yue Ying brushed some stray strands of honey brown hair back from her face. "You know with the amount of time we've been sitting here talking they'll have expected us to go over some of the things I'm supposed to be 'teaching' you. I guess I should ask you some etiquette questions so that I won't be lying when they ask if I questioned you."

"Oh yeah," Shang Xiang murmured vaguely. "So what do you want to 'teach' me?"

"Um, let's see. Oooh, how about this one: how do you behave around the guards of other Lords?"

The princess tipped her head back and closed her eyes in thought. "Let's see. Never provoke an altercation and always be unto them as you would have them be unto you. Unless they insult you or your lord and then you have to unload a whole lot of unto onto them. Be cautious of your words and behavior. " She cracked an eye open to peek at Yue Ying playfully. "Was I close?"

Yue Ying shook her head with a grin. "Close enough. Alright, how do you address someone of higher ranking than yourself?"

"Lord or Lady, depending on their gender. Unless you're addressing Zhang He or Zhou Yu, then the two titles can be used interchangeably," the princess answered without missing a beat. Yue Ying didn't correct her. The two generals were after all, very feminine in appearance. They both burst into laughter.

"Well done. And thus concludes today's lesson!" Yue Ying announced with a bright smile. Then she rolled her eyes. "We have got to find a way to show them that I'm properly training you."

"If you want them to think that you're teaching me things why don't we just have a public question session?" Sun Shang asked.

"Are you proposing that we go somewhere public for our talks? Won't that get awkward?" the Shu general demanded dubiously.

"No, we'll still talk in private… but we can have 'reviews' of what I've learned in public. That way they think all the time we've spent together was more than just 'girl talk'."

"Good idea, Shang Xiang. Why don't we kills two birds with one juggernaut; we can have spar together and I can ask questions while we fight. That way we really do train while we pretend I'm training you."

"Sounds like a plan! When would you like to have our first session?" Sun Shang Xiang demanded excitedly. She had never fought another woman before, Xiao and Da didn't count. The Qiao's trained together. She knew they never meant to make her feel left out, but it was uncomfortable to train with them. They just didn't fight for the same reasons she did, and they didn't train as extremely as she did either. Anyone else held back or wouldn't spar with her because she was a girl. Back at Wu Sun Shang Xiang could only count on Gan Ning or Lu Xun to give her a good challenge. Hopefully training with Yue Ying would be as pleasant.

"How about tonight after supper? We'll spar in the practice field until the light fades too much."

"I may need some help finding the practice area," Shang Xiang made a face. "This place is so huge! How do you find anything around here?"

"You get lost. A lot," was the helpful reply.

* * *

"So how goes your training with Lian Jing?" Liu Bei asked of Yue Ying. 

All of Liu Bei's generals were gathered together for a conference of war- also known in Shu as 'breakfast'. They all sat around the long dining table. The plush pillows and cushions scattered around the floor kept them elevated to a comfortable height at the low table.

The conversation had been flowing idly back and forth over inconsequential things. All the voices stopped at this question. The other generals looked up from their meals, interested in the woman's answer. They had seen the new bodyguard around the place, and none of them quite knew what to make of her, even though Liu Bei had been back home for a couple of weeks now.

"You see Jing more often than you see me lord. Does she not tell you how our training progresses?" Yue Ying frowned, chopsticks paused in midair. She glanced nervously at the other men who were all staring at her with interest.

"I have asked her before how she felt the lessons were going." He paled at the memory. "About a week ago the palace midwife had needed some herb that she had run out of and had sent to see if you had any. That day you took Jing with you when you went to deliver the herbs. Apparently Jing thought it was a fascinating incident. When I asked how her day went she told me all about it… in graphic detail." He shook his head violently and shuddered. "I haven't asked her how her training has been since then."

"Our poor Brother!" Guan Yu coughed out before he began to snicker into his beard. Small choking sounds came from around the table where many of his officers were trying manfully to contain their amusement at their lord's expense. Zhang Fei didn't bother trying to hide his laughter at all.

"You're not helping," Liu Bei spoke flatly, ignoring all the other generals laughing uncontrollably at this point. Even Zhuge Liang seemed to be laughing quietly behind his fan. "It's not funny!"

Yue Ying of course was slightly more sympathetic to the poor man's plight, having seen other men react to the subject of childbirth. "It goes well, my lord," the lady responded with her own smile when the men had quieted enough for her to speak. "She is a very quick learner and is very willing to work. Also her fighting skills have been steadily improving since she has gotten here. She apparently paid attention to Zhou Yun and Jiang Wei's complaints because she's been having me teach her how to, ah, 'fight with a big pointy stick' I believe is how she put it."

"Ouch," Zhou Yun muttered and rubbed a hand over his heart mockingly to show how much that remark hurt.

"Big pointy stick?" Jiang Wei mumbled. "That's so mean."

"Does she realize how many soldiers in Shu fight with spears?" Zhou Yun asked no one in particular.

"Probably," Huang Zhong answered anyway, "Does she care? Doubtfully."

Liu Bei seemed grateful that his strategist's wife had managed to get the subject back on its original course, and away from his female body guard's disturbing frankness on a subject he would have been perfectly happy to not know anything about. Ever. He ignored the grumbling of his generals who were insulted by her interpretation of spears, secretly glad he used a sword.

"That's good then. I take it you two are getting along well then?" he asked hoping to distract his friends.

"Very well, Sire. She has been simply wonderful company. I feel very lucky to finally have a female friend. I mean no insult to all of you, of course. You have been very good to me." She noticed the consternation that had spread through the ranks at her slightly ill-chosen words. And hoped her apology would be accepted.

"Not at all," Liu Bei waved her apology away quickly, "We are merely confused as to why you consider her your only female friend? You have your own body guards, and they are all female. And the other women come to you when they need herbs. Are you not friends with them also?"

* * *

While Yue Ying was reporting to the men, Sun Shang Xiang was just reaching the practice field. She had been practicing with the spear with Yue Ying lately so she arrived early to keep in practice with her sword. She hefted the leather wrapped hilt of her blade, wistfully thinking of her much lighter chakrams back home. Swords and spears just lacked the mobility of her favorite weapons. Unfortunately she seemed to be the only person in all of China who favored the circled blades, so she couldn't use them without someone making the connection between Jing and Shang Xiang.

She took a stance and slashed through the air experimentally a few times to get a feel for the blade. They practice blades always feel different than the her own weapon. She was about to start taking some swipes at a straw dummy that was sat up for just such practice when she heard it.

She paused with a frown; listened.

There is was again. It sounded like someone… arguing? Crying? Jing sheathed the blade and moved toward the sound, trying to track it with her ears. There was a forest with a small lake separating the castle from the nearest village. The trees began just at the fringes of the practice area, and it was toward the trees that she now headed.

"And just what were you doing in this forest?" a rough voice barked out.

Sun Shang Xiang pushed past some trees and into a small clearing in time to see five Shu soldiers blocking a couple of girls who were carrying baskets.

"This forest belongs to Master Liu Bei, you're trespassing onto his personal property," another man added, but his voice was gentler than the first man's.

"But we needed some plants for our grandmother, and we haven't gotten all we need!" one girl, the younger one tried to protest. The older one with the tear streaked face tried to quiet her, but she ignored the warnings.

"Your grandmother is not our problem."

Sun Shang watched them carefully. They were being difficult toward the women, but not particularly threatening. That was a good thing. It meant they had no intention of harming them, merely kicking them off the land. But still… they were being needlessly impolite about it.

"We've been given strict orders from Ma Su to patrol the forest border from possible invasions."

'Invasions?' she thought incredulously.She flicked another glance at the two young women. The oldest couldn't be more than sixteen, and that was being generous in judging her age. _'You have got to be kidding me.'_

she thought incredulously.She flicked another glance at the two . The oldest couldn't be more than sixteen, and that was being generous in judging her age. 

She decided it was time to interfere and strode forward, making a point to crunch across every twig in her path so they couldn't possibly miss her approach.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she gave a friendly smile to all of them.

"Nothing that concerns you. These girls were just leaving is all." Shang Xiang caught a glance at the insignia on his shirt. He was the captain and the other four were his ensigns.

"Well I'm standing right here, so I'm making it my business. What are you two doing here?" she spoke kindly to the scared girls.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here and try to take over when we're doing our job!" one of the soldiers announced loudly, cutting off any reply the two girls might have made.

"We don't need anyone from the Bitch Squad in our business!" the last one added snidely.

Sun Shang Xiang smiled brightly as she walked over towards him. He was only a couple of inches taller than herself, but she tilted her head to look innocently up at him.

"I am not a member of the Bitch Squad as you have so affectionately titled the Lady Yue Ying's guards." Before he could respond her hands shot out. The fingers of one hand were wrapped around his throat, the fingers of the other hand were wrapped around his privates. The man went up on the tips of his toes trying to get away from her grip, but she refused to relinquish her hold on either body part. "I am one of Master Liu Bei's Elite Royal Guard. As such I am well within my rights to get involved in your business!" she spat at him.

"Now," her voice was all cheerful and friendly once more as she turned her head to look at the two girls. "I believe you were going to answer my question of what you two were doing here?" The man in her hands tried to use her distraction to pull away, but she flicked him a flat look, and tightened her hands in warning.

"Our grandmother needs these plants to make ointments for the village. It's our only income since the war began, but the plant only grows in the forest," the young girl was the first to recover from her shock enough to answer.

"We're sorry, we didn't know we weren't allowed. We usually come here to get the plant. No one has ever stopped us before," the older girl was wringing her hands and staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Well, look at that, they didn't know. Don't worry, Master Liu Bei is a very kind and generous ruler. He would never try to purposely cause any of his villagers harm, even by indirectly preventing their livelihood. Now tell me soldiers, do you think honestly believe our lord would begrudge these nice girls a few plants?" Sun Shang Xiang glanced at them all, and nodded approvingly at them when they all shook their heads. "Fair enough. Since Master Ma Su is of the opinion that these woods are in such danger, why don't one of you be a gentleman, and offer to protect these young ladies while thy gather what they need. And then you can be an ever greater credit to our Lord and escort them safely home."

One of the men stepped forward.

"May I be of service in escorting you ladies," he asked with a polite bow. Sun Shang Xiang recognized the voice as the kinder man who had been speaking earlier. The two girls were looking rather dazed by what was happening.

She smiled brightly at him. "What is your name soldier?" she asked.

"I am Jiang Cai, Lady."

"And you girls? What are your names?"

"We're Ju Qi and Ju Jia, Lady."

"Very well then. Jiang Cai I want you to take very good care of Ju Qi and Ju Jia for me, ok?"

"As the Lady commands," he bowed politely once more. He didn't seem much older than the girls he would be escorting.

She watched the three walk away. Then she turned her attention back to the other men.

"You three may return to your regular duties. _You _are coming with me," she announced to the man she still held to remind him that she hadn't forgotten about him. "Now move."

She dropped her hand from his throat but kept her other hold, and marched him along behind her. He had to trot to keep up with her brisk pace or risk losing his little soldier. Shang Xiang kept going until they had cleared the trees and were back in the practice area. By this time other people were on the grounds and they all stopped to stare at the guard who held the foot soldier in the palm of her tiny hand.

She paused for a moment, ignoring the odd looks that were being aimed at her. Finally her eyes found what she was looking for and she started forward again, tugging the poor man along.

"Good morning to you, ladies," Sun Shang Xiang greeted the body guards of Yue Ying cheerfully. A chorus of confused good mornings greeted her sudden appearance in their midst. She received not a few odd looks for the man she was holding behind herself. A small crowd started to form behind them, she could feel the curiosity pouring off the people in waves.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to my new 'friend'. His name is," she gave him a pointed look, and a small squeeze.

"Mao Qin," he choked out nervously.

"His name is Mao Gin. Now Mao Qin, these are the Lady warriors of Shu. He thought I was one of you when we were talking earlier," she explained to the confused women in a loud voice. She continued at the same volume with a brilliant smile. "And you called them something that wasn't very nice didn't you, Mao Qin?"

The other women seemed to understand that what she was getting at because they started frowning at the captured soldier.

"What did you call their squadron again?"

Painful squeeze.

"The Bitch Squad," he squeaked out in a pain filled voice. His face was turning red, but she ignored this. Some of the women got angry at this and began to glare and mutter angrily amongst themselves.

"He wanted to come and apologize to all of you in person, didn't you Mao Qin?"

He saw the looks the women were giving him and rolled his eyes to look in her direction before nodding a vigorous agreement.

"Now be a good boy and tell them how sorry you are," she coaxed him, adding a slight twist to her usual squeeze.

He opened his mouth to try and speak but his voice was breaking too much for him to say any words. All that came out was pained squeal.

"Look at that!" the princess loosened her grip the slightest bit once again and stopped twisting. "He's so overcome with remorse he can't even properly beg your forgiveness! Will you ladies take pity and forgive this poor misguided man?"

Most of the women watched him writhing in pitying amusement. Some of them were still angry at the bitch comment but most of them seemed willing to let it slide. Sun Shang waited patiently for all of them to nod or speak their agreement. When the last one 'forgave' him she suddenly released her grip.

He hobbled forward a couple steps before falling on the ground in a shaking, fetal ball. Shang Xiang nodded in parting to the other women and turned to go back to practice. They bowed in return and gathered around the man on the ground.

When she turned around she noticed a lot of the men back away suddenly, holding their hands protectively over themselves. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as all of the male soldiers hurried to scuttle out of her way. With a shrug for the vagaries of men she went back to her straw dummy to wait for Yue Ying and work off some of the aggression she was still feeling.

* * *

In the dining hall Yue Ying frowned and tried to find the words with which to express herself. "I am the Lady Wife of the Commander General of Shu. My guards could not forget that even if they wanted to. So we are friendly, but not truly _friends_. They cannot be, even though we are all women and fighters, because our status separates us. "

"And Lady Jing has no such reservations about status?" Guan Yu rumbled.

"Prolonged contact makes her already dubious humoring of social restrictions even more flexible. There is almost no formality between us at this point, unless she is speaking to me in front of my subordinates. I have noticed that she is always very careful to observe the formalities when not doing so may hurt my standing. You will have no troubles with that when you march to Wu, my lords."

"And what of the women in the castle, the ones you provide medicine to and help when they come to you?" Jiang Wei questioned.

Yue Ying cocked her head thoughtfully, "They are not quite certain of what to speak of around me, so many do not even speak to me unless they must ask a favor of me. If I ever tried to join their conversations we would stare uncomfortably at each other. Also a number of the soldiers have ordered their wives not to have contact with me, for fear that I might infect them with my strange ideas," she smiled faintly. "It's quite silly, but they must live with their husbands so I cannot blame them for doing as they are told."

"Well, Jing doesn't have any issues with finding topics of conversation. That's for certain," Pang Tong commented. "And she's definitely not like the other women around here."

"Indeed not. She doesn't talk about clothing and babies all the time, or behave spitefully towards me because she wishes to be Zhuge's wife. It has been very refreshing."

The armored woman noticed them all staring at her, and she looked back curiously. Then she smiled apologetically when she realized what they must be thinking. "I am sorry my lords, I did not mean to bore you with my observations. That was probably, once again, more information than you cared to have Master Liu Bei. If you will all excuse me, I'm supposed to meet my young friend at the practice area soon in any event, so I will leave you all in peace now."

They all murmured polite goodbyes, unable to think of anything else to say to her startling revelations.

"Yue Ying," Zhuge Liang began. She paused where she stood at turned to look inquiringly at him.

"Yes, my husband?"

He shook his head. "You said earlier that you had finished your new weapon design? I would like to see it this evening. "

"As you wish husband." Yue Ying gave a polite bow as she excused herself and then started to make her way to the armory where her practice scythe was stored. She didn't notice the Prime Minister's troubled eyes following as she made her way from the room, or the looks the other generals were exchanging.

Silence reigned.

"I never even considered how hard it must be for her not have other women that were like herself around here," Jiang Wei broke the silence with his quiet whisper.

"So it turns out keeping the snippet was a good idea after all. Her presence has certainly been an eye opener," Zhang Fei commented while sloshing some wine into his cup.

"Indeed it has brother," Guan Yu stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Some of our soldiers are forbidding their wives from being corrupted?" Zhuge Liang repeated with a disbelieving frown. _By Yue Ying? Preposterous._

"Lady Yue Ying is much like Lord Liu Bei's newest body guard. She does not fit the mold that society has cast for her, and that scares some people. It would make sense if she wasn't quite accepted, even if they would never openly ostracize her because of her position as a general and as your wife. She just said as much herself after all," Pang Tong pointed out reasonably.

"I had not realized that the other women didn't accept her. I have meetings all the time, why was this never brought to my attention before?" Liu Bei demanded.

"And why didn't she feel like she could trust us enough to tell us how she felt about it?" Zhuge Liang questioned. _'Why didn't she tell _me_?'_ he wondered silently.

"Maybe she's so used to it, that she doesn't consider it an issue. She didn't seem upset about the other women, she wasn't emotional about how distant they were to her. She was just stating it as a simple truth," Zhou Yun guessed.

"Or maybe she considers her relationship with the other women something she has to deal with on her own," Huang Zhong added. "Not all battles that can be fought can be shared."

"But that's not the point! If I didn't know about that, then what _else _do I not know about?" Liu Bei demanded.

"You still don't know what Jing's hiding for one thing," Zhang Fei added helpfully, before taking a slurp of his wine.

"I know I don't know about that. I want to know what I don't know that I don't know about!" Liu Bei snapped. The other men stared at their lord trying to work through that statement.

"I think I understand what our lord is trying to say. If we have been this oblivious of the women then perhaps there are other things that we have not seen that need to be addressed as well," Zhuge Liang interpreted for the rest of them. Pang Tong and Jiang Wei nodded their agreement as he spoke, having come to the same understanding themselves.

"Perhaps that is what we should focus on today. Winning the war will mean nothing if issues within the court are allowed to grow unchecked and we collapse from within. That is exactly the reason that the Han began to fail in power; because the discontent of some was ignored, and soon grew to be the discontent of many."

"It…going… be… long… afternoon." Wei Yan finally spoke up.

"Tell me about it, boy," Huang Zhong agreed, settling back on his pillows with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Sun Shang Ziang was hurrying back inside when she ran into someone on her way. She felt strong hands grab her before she fell down. She regained her balance to look up and thank the person that had caught her. Her eyes widened when she met the dark eyes of the man who stood in front of her.

"Master Zhuge Liang! Please forgive me, I did not see you there at all!" she blurted in surprise. She couldn't help wondering what the Prime Minister doing so close to this part of the palace. He normally had nothing to do with the actual training of the troops.

"No. The fault is mine, Lian Jing. I was waiting for you and stepped into your path. I failed to realize that you did not see me before. I apologize," Zhuge Liang inclined his head politely. She blinked up at him.

"You were waiting for me? Was there something you needed?" she asked curiously. Uneasily she wondered if he had heard about her encounter with one of Ma Su's men earlier.

"Aa. I did not see Yue Ying out there practicing when I arrived. I wished to speak with her before supper. I was hoping you would be able to tell me where she went?" the man asked, folding his hands from sight within the sleeves of his robe. She noticed for the first time that his fan was hanging from a tie on his belt rather than waving through the air as it normally was.

Shang Xiang felt a surge of relief before she began to worry about what he would want to talk about to Yue Ying.

She stared up at him as though considering something. He could see that she was debating with herself whether or not to tell him, and he felt himself grow concerned at her hesitation. Suddenly a slightly impish smile tugged the corners of her lips. Now he felt a sharp tug of alarm in his chest. The guard seemed to pick up on his concern because her smile widened knowingly.

"She left practice a little early. She wanted to go for a walk. I was going to go with her, but Yue Ying thought it would be better if someone stayed to oversee the training."

"Go for a walk? Alone?" Zhuge Liang frowned.

"We're in the capital and she's more than capable of taking care of herself," Shang Xiang tried to remind him.

"Do you know where she went exactly?" he questioned worriedly. Apparently the heartless woman was willing to take pity on him and answer his question. She nodded agreeably, and pulled the pack that she was carrying over her shoulder around so that she could dig in it. He recognized the bag as Yue Ying's, she frequently kept it with her so that she could carry books, or writing supplies with her wherever she went.

"Sure I do. She's going where she always goes after practice. She went walking down to the lake. She left this behind. I was going to take this your quarters for her, but I guess I can give it to you instead. But first, have you eaten lunch?" She asked, pausing with her hand in the bag.

"Have I- No. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Zhuge Liang questioned with a mystified expression.

"Well then you better eat this on your way over," the princess took a cloth wrapped box from inside the bag and thrust it towards him. Stuck through the bow at the top were two simple wooden chopsticks. The scent of food rose from the edges of the box in a mouthwatering aroma. He took the box in one hand, noting absently that it was still very warm.

"I should? And why is that?"

"Because you haven't eaten yet this afternoon. Yue Ying gets all grumbly when you don't eat," she said matter of factly.

"She gets… grumbly?" Zhuge raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"If you don't eat," Sun Shang Xiang repeated patiently. "And if she's grumbly then she won't be fun at supper. Oh, here's her bag too. Well, if that was all that you needed from me, Master Zhuge Liang, then I should be on my way. I have to clean up a bit before reporting for duty."

"Good afternoon to you then Lady Jing. Speaking with you has been very, educational."

She grinned at him, and ducked her head in a quick bow.

Something about the little woman was unsettling and he knew he was feeling slightly paranoid about her. So when he thought he heard her mutter something to the effect of not how educational speaking with his wife was going to be he shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was probably hearing things. She couldn't possibly know what he planned to discuss with his wife.

Zhuge Liang handed the bag to the first servant he found and asked them to see it delivered to his chambers. With both hands now free he untied the cloth and opened the lid. He used the chopsticks to raise food to his lips. As he did he let his mind wander over what he had learned of his wife that day.

He frowned, realizing that he had learned more in the last few weeks about Yue Ying than he had in the over three years that they had been married. And somehow the little bodyguard of his master still knew her habits and understood her even more than he himself; which was more than slightly embarrassing. It's time, he decided, to learn even more about the woman he had married. He wondered what he would learn from their next encounter.

And he wondered what she used to season the rice. It really was delicious.

* * *

What was up with Sun Shang Xiang today? Something had made her cranky apparently because she was still fuming over it when they began sparring that morning. Yue Ying rotated her shoulder, wincing at the slight pull in her muscle. Yue Ying had called an end to the sparring session when she realized that Shang Xiang wasn't being as careful or as focused as she normally was.

Now she found herself at her favorite spot by the lake. She knew Ma Su had some of his soldiers patrolling the forest in the morning for gods know what good the man thought it did. As soon as practice ended her guards would go run them off so she didn't have to worry about being interrupted by anyone. This was her alone time for the day, and anyone who knew her realized that she wasn't to be bothered until she returned to the full castle grounds.

She carefully placed her scythe on the ground and removed the small blade she kept hidden behind the bow at her back to place it beside it. She leaned against a boulder and removed her deep green boots, swearing softly to herself when one of the fastenings was stubborn. Finally she straightened back up. With nimble fingers she unbuckled the various straps of her armor. With a sense of relief she tackled the last one.

Yue Ying took off her circlet and shook her hair loose, combing it with her fingers for a few seconds. It felt nice to just stand there with the slight breeze dancing across her body. She remembered that she still had some final adjustments to make to her designs and that her husband would probably want to see the finished product that night. She didn't really have time to just stand around enjoying the breeze. With a final sigh she bent over to place the circlet with the scythe, and grabbed the dagger from its sheath.

She placed the blade between her teeth and clamped down on it. Then with her hands both free she pulled her hair up and twisted it into a knot on the top of her head. Holding her hair with one hand she took the blade and twisting her hair carefully around the blade and then sliding it securely against her head. She tested her hair a bit to see if it would hold while she bathed and was satisfied when it didn't come undone.

Yue Ying tugged on the large green bow that wrapped around her waist. Her top fell open, the armor sliding from her shoulders along with the silk of her robe to pool on the ground with soft 'chink' sounds. The woman immediately unwound her chest bindings and began running her hands along her abused breasts to try to get circulation back in them. When the soft sting finally faded she let her hands to wander lower and loosen the ties of her pants. She allowed the soft material to slide along her legs until they fell to the ground with the remainder of her clothes.

Finally she was ready to take a relaxing bath. The Shu general began to walk towards the water, intent on taking as long of a peaceful soak as she dared. When she reached the edge of the lake she tested the temperature with a toe, swishing it through the cool water with a delighted smile.

Raising her arms above her head in a luxurious stretch she let her arms settle back behind her neck, allowing her head to fall forward slightly. Yue Ying's eyes snapped open when she heard a sound behind her. Keeping her movements casual she raised her hands up to her head once more, wrapping her fingers around the decorative handle of her blade. When the noise got closer she whirled around, drawing the blade and falling into a defensive crouch, knife held in front of her.

She gaped in shock.

* * *

Zhuge Liang froze, gaping right back.

When he had come searching for his wife he had never expected to find her gamboling around the forest naked. Yue Ying had apparently never expected him to find her gamboling naked around the forest naked, if it came to that. Or so he gathered from the astonished expression on her face.

'This explains the weird look her bodyguard gave me when I asked where by the lake she was.'

His dark eyes trailed over the slopes of Yue Ying's slender body where she crouched at the water's edge. Her lower body was angled away from him, giving him a clear view of the line of her thigh and her creamy flank. Soft pink lips had parted on her sharp intake of breath. Her hair had come loose when she had pulled the knife, and now the honey gold locks tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves. One raised arm blocked part of his view, but the soft curve of her left breast was clear, one rosy brown peak visible.

Yue Ying's quiet brown eyes continued to stare at him like a startled deer in sight of a hunter.

Delicately he cleared his throat.

"Normally I would turn away, but I'm not sure I would feel comfortable with you holding a blade to my back at this instant, wife." He gave a pointed look at the gleaming silver in her fingers.

Brows drawn together she followed the path of his gaze. Her expression turned dismayed when she realized she still held her weapon drawn against him. She seemed even more dismayed when she realized that she was bare to his gaze. Blood rushed below her skin in a deep flush.

Zhuge watched the red spread along her cheeks and sweep down her chest. Fascinated, he wondered how far the blush would continue to extend along her body. He got his answer when the blush continued all the way down to her stomach before it started to fade enough not to be noticeable.

She was incredible, his wife. Most women would have flung themselves into the water or scrambled for their clothes. Instead she grabbed a weapon, choosing practicality over modesty. It was reassuring to know that when cornered she not only responded quickly but also thought clearly. That was, after all, one of the reasons he had originally asked her to marry him. Still seeing this aspect of her personality in action was very impressive.

"I was not expecting to see you until the meetings this evening Zhuge Liang." her words faltered.

It was also amusing to see that he could provoke such a response from the normally reserved woman. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she noticed the smile. Even seeing the challenging look that took over her features he never expected her next action.

* * *

An unfortunate side effect of prolonged contact with Sun Shang Xiang was that you began to pick up some of her habits. One of her most annoying ones, as far as Yue Ying could tell, was her… impulsiveness? Defiance?

Whatever the word for this quality was, Yue Ying felt it quite strongly when she saw her husband's expression. Before she could think her actions through she gave into the urge that overtook her when she saw the man's little smirk. She tossed the dagger to land on her clothes. Standing and shaking her hair back she walked toward the master strategist with her own little smile.

The smile dropped from his face.

No. She didn't walk toward him. What she did could not be called anything so tame as walking. She moved toward him in a slow glide, allowing her hips to sway provocatively with each step.

He stared down at her with glazed eyes. His mouth was opened as if he had been about to say something but the thought had completely deserted him. She was just fine with that.

Cocking her head she blinked up at him with a look of innocent curiosity.

"Was there something my husband needs of me?" There was something exciting about teasing the man. For possibly the first time in her whole life Yue Ying fully felt the potential that she held as a woman. She felt aggressive. She felt weak. Right at that instant she wanted to push him to the ground and peel off all those layers of clothes until she got to the warm skin underneath. She wanted her husband to take her into his arms and kiss her until her knees buckled and she would fall without him.

And it was that thought that snapped her back to reality, made her remember why wanting was dangerous. Zhuge Liang had offered her a lot of things. Catching her when she fell wasn't anywhere on the list. She forced her face into its usual pleasant lines.

When she spoke again she tried to speak as if she were passing him in a hallway in the palace, fully clothed like any other day, "No? Well then, if you will excuse me. I'm about to take my bath. I will see you tonight, Zhuge."

Yue Ying took a step back, giving a small bow, then turned and walked back to the water. This time she didn't stop until the water teased against the gentle flair of her hips. She sank down in her usual spot, leaning back against the small boulder that peeked above the surface of the water. She closed her eyes, and let her head fall back.

She heard a faint noise, but didn't open her eyes.

"Tonight then," her husband's fading voice floated back to her. When she opened her eyes again he was gone.

"What the hell was I _thinking_ just now!"

She dropped her head into her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are based off of historical figures that now belong to Koei, and the Dynasty Warriors series.

Summary: A young warrior girl seeks employment in the armies of Shu, earning a place as one of Lord Liu Bei's personal body guards. But will she earn more than that from the virtuous Emperor of Shu? And what will it cost her when he discovers the secret she has been hiding from him?

Guard My Heart  
Chapter 3- Realization

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang stared at the portrait that was hanging on the wall in Liu Bei's study. It was a picture of two very beautiful women, that hadn't been there when she had last stood guard over her master. They both wore flowing robes of delicately colored silk, and their hair was intricately piled on top of their heads. The whole painting was done in soft pastels that gave the women a serene, dreamlike quality. They were the kind of women that every court lady strived to appear as, the kind of woman Sun Shang Xiang knew that she herself could never be.

She reached out a hand and lightly traced the picture with a finger.

The strange ladies reminded her strongly of gentle Da Qiao. The sudden reminder of home sent a sharp pang through her heart, even as it brought a tiny smile to her lips. Gan Ning was probably drunk this very instant, and Lu Xun was probably locked away in his study, ruining his eyes over old worn out scrolls. Quan would be trying not to fall asleep through the harangues of his advisors, and he had no one there to kick his shin when he got too obvious about it.

Shang Xiang hoped everyone was okay back home. She wasn't there to keep any of the guys out of trouble, or beat any sense into them when they needed it. Tears prickled the back of her eyes, and she blinked them back hastily when she heard someone enter the room behind her.

"I see you have found Kan and Mi."

She turned abruptly, startled by how close the voice was. Liu Bei stood almost right in front of her, his eyes focused on the painting now at her back. Shang Xiang studied his face carefully, noticing that he looked tired and worn out. She felt her eyebrows draw together in a beginning frown. Surely she would have noticed if he looked like this she saw him yesterday. Perhaps the painting had something to do with whatever was troubling him?

"I hope you don't mind my admiring them. May I be so bold as to ask who they are, my lord?"

"Who they were," he corrected sadly. "They were my loves, my late wives."

Sun Shang Xiang stared at him.

She felt the world waver for a minute before it righted itself, and even then felt slightly lightheaded. She didn't want him to see her reaction so she turned around to stare blindly at the colors that were bleeding together before her.

She hadn't expected to feel that sharp stab of jealousy over the emotion in his voice when he mentioned his wives. Nor had she been expected to get slapped in the face with a very vivid reminder of just how much of a life he'd had before she had entered the picture. The man had been happily _married_ for crying out loud, and had at least two sons besides.

And he had loved his wives. After all, he'd had nearly twenty years with them both. While she logically understood that he was older and had been married she was used to thinking of things only from her own perspective- that of a never-before-married and childless woman who was marrying an older man. How could she have never before considered that he was going to be as much a victim of this alliance as she herself was?

"They were very beautiful, my lord." Her lips felt numb as she spoke the words. Not because she didn't mean them, for she had been thinking that they were before she found out who she was admiring. She was still trying to recover from the realization that had just hit her. "But why haven't you had their painting up the whole time?"

"I received word today from Wu, offering the Princess Sun Shang Xiang's hand in marriage to cement the alliance between our countries." Sun Shang Xiang almost reeled at this bit of news. "I wished to speak with my wives about it, but since they are both… I had this brought to my study so that I could have company while I considered my decision."

'How _dare _he?' she thought furiously, frantically. 'I'm not even there for him to offer, and he has the nerve to offer what he _doesn't have_! Oh Quan just wait until I'm there in person. You'll wish you didn't have me on your hands!'

She knew that she was the only person in all of Shu besides Yue Ying who knew that she had been selected as part of an alliance contract. Very few in Wu would have been told, as they wouldn't want it to get out that she had ran away from home the minute the discussion about her marriage began. But now the news was out, and it was going to be very difficult to find a way out of her current situation without hurting any of her new friends in Shu, or shaming her family's name.

"Forgive me. It must seem silly to you that an emperor would wish the company of a painting while he considers his decisions."

"Not at all. It's no different from anyone else standing at a graveside and speaking to the marker. If they weren't here to tell you what they felt about the situation, then it is understandable that you would worry over what they would think. Especially since you obviously cared for them," she demurred faintly. She began to systematically squash all of her shock and rage back into the back of her head. Now was not the appropriate time for it. She would take it out later and nurse it until she could get her hands on her rat brother.

"Ah, thank you for understanding. I have not told anyone else, except for Zhuge Liang and my brothers so far about the proposal that was sent. He supports the union, but I am fairly positive I know what everyone else would say about it. They would want me to, for Cao Cao's threat would be too great for Shu to withstand on our own."

Shang Xiang could understand feeling jealousy over the women who had occupied his heart before. She couldn't quite reconcile the jealousy she felt over the thought that he was going to marry her, rather than her. That thought didn't make any sense… But it was true, even so.

She jerked her attention back to her lord's problem. Sun Shang Xiang cocked her head curiously. "And you're wives? What would they tell you to do?"

"Kan was very clever, loyal, and had a clear view of what was best for everyone. She had always supported me, and my dream of restoring the Han. She would be among the first to tell me to accept this alliance. And Mi," he smiled faintly, "was very sweet and every bit as loyal. I know she would have been the first to greet the princess and welcome her to the family." He took a deep breath. "That is why I have decided to accept."

"They supported your dream of restoring the Han." The princess stared at the painting, trying to picture them in person welcoming her into their home, and into the arms of their beloved husband. If their loyalty could lead them to be content with each other and another woman for the sake of their lord's empire then they were better women than she herself was, she realized in shame. Not even for the kingdom of Wu could she imagine herself happily sharing the man she loved with two other women. Why did they believe so strongly in his dream anyway?

"Did they ever ask you why?"

"I beg your pardon?" Liu Bei asked, staring down at the back of her head. She was staring fixedly at the painting so he couldn't see her face, or her reaction to his news. He didn't know why, but her reaction was important. Perhaps he was hoping that since his wives weren't there that Lian Jing would be the female voice that would tell him that his decision was alright. Or perhaps he was hoping that she would refuse to hear of him marrying some stranger that none of them knew? He honestly didn't know what he was hoping for from her when he told her that he had decided to do it.

"Did they ever ask you why? Why you want to restore the Han I mean?" Jing turned to look at him over her shoulder. There was some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite read, and her face was carefully showing nothing.

"I am a loyal member of the Han, I have a duty to try and restore it to its former glory," he answered, wondering what brought this on.

"Yes, of course you are. You're the Imperial Uncle. We all know that. What I mean is," she turned her head to look back at the painting, "what I mean is, the Han Dynasty is failing, and has been for some time. It is, or we wouldn't all be here now, fighting this war. Why do you try to restore something that has already failed once? You have established Shu as a kingdom on its own, so really what you're seeming to do is building a whole new kingdom, on the remains of what was the Han. What makes what you're striving for different from the ambitions of Lord Sun Quan, or even Lord Cao Cao?" She stiffened with a tiny gasp, seeming to realize what she had just said, and to whom.

She turned around, sinking to her knees in a deep bow, her forehead pressing against the tiles of the floor.

"Forgive me, my lord! I did not mean that how it sounded. Forgive my impertinence in questioning you."

Liu Bei stared down at her kneeling form for a second, wondering how many of his other followers asked themselves these very same questions. He looked up at the painting, and allowed himself to wonder if Kan and Mi had ever thought something similar. Then he turned his attention back to his trembling bodyguard, who awaited his judgment.

"It is good that you question my motives. Having such clear sighted followers will keep any ruler on the path of virtue. And I will even gladly answer your question of what sets my ambitions apart from those of the other lords of this land."

She slowly raised her head to stare up at him in wonder.

He gave her a pointed look before continuing, "When you will tell me, and be completely honest, about why you left your home to join my army as a mere bodyguard."

_

* * *

'Was there something my husband needs of me?'_

Had he only imagined the heated look in Yue Ying's eyes? Surely his calm wife hadn't spoke to him in voice that brimmed with invitation. Surely not. But… she had. Hadn't she? He couldn't possibly have mistaken the way she had flowed toward him, or the way she had spoken those words, so full of promise. Or was he just being hopeful?

Zhuge Liang strolled slowly through the palace gardens, his mind whirling over his earlier encounter with his wife. That little minx that guarded their master surely knew that Yue Ying would be bathing, and that was the reason for her amusement when she sent him after her.

'Bested by a woman,' he mused with a deep sigh.

It was a sharp reminder not to underestimate any opponent. Although, he wasn't sure Jing should be considered an opponent in this particular situation. After all, the encounter she caused had the potential to do… interesting things for his marriage. He had never expected anything more from her than that she follow his orders and provide him her skills. Which brought him back to the questions that he kept asking himself.

Was Yue Ying really interested in deepening their relationship? Just how did he feel about changing his expectations?

The question brought a crystal clear image of her naked flesh to the front of his mind. He shook his head to try and clear it. Ok, so he wouldn't exactly object to changing their relationship from a platonic alliance to a true union between them.

But that still left the question of what Yue Ying would expect from any changes in their relationship. This was all assuming that she wasn't drunk when he talked to her earlier and she really _was _interested in exploring their relationship a bit more. And assuming that, just how was he going to find out for sure what she desired from him?

"Master Zhuge Liang! Our lord requests a meeting with you."

"And where is our lord?" he absently asked the boy who walked up behind him.

"He is still in his study, Master."

Zhuge turned to stare at the messenger. It took a second for him to process the summons, but when he did he bowed his head, and thanked the boy for brining the message to him.

That reminded him, he never did get a chance to discuss the news of the alliance that Wu was proposing with his wife this afternoon. It would have to wait, either way. He couldn't make keep his lord waiting.

With a sigh he made his way toward Liu Bei's study.

* * *

"I have a problem and it's all my fault!"

"I have a problem and it's all your fault!"

Yue Ying and Sun Shang Xiang blurted out as soon as they saw each other. They both blinked.

"Wait, why's your problem my fault?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned at the same instant Yue Ying asked, "What's your problem and why's it your fault?"

"You first," Sun Shang decided when it was apparent that the conversation was going nowhere quickly. "Now what happened with you, and why are you blaming me?"

"Ok, after practice I went to the lake, just like I normally do, right? Then Zhuge Liang showed up, and I was very naked. Very embarrassing. Which is bad enough, but then I started flirting with him, while I was naked, and that's why it's all your fault!"

"Er, how exactly is this a problem? And my fault?" the red head questioned in confusion.

"Because, I was perfectly happy with my marriage the way it was until you came along and made me want more. Now I've probably freaked the man out and he's never going to want to speak to me again, and I'm scared!" Yue Ying wrung her hands, pacing back and forth in the small room that they always talked in.

"Well, in this situation I think that being scared is a good thing. It means you care enough about the relationship to actually get scared. Although I don't think you should be afraid. Most men would enjoy a free peep show if the opportunity presented itself. Besides, just think, if he never looked at you as a woman before maybe now he'll start to wonder what all he's missed so far. Although I don't think that he was expecting that when he asked where you were this afternoon." Shang Xiang smiled smugly.

"You were the one who sent him out there! It's even more your fault than ever!" Yue Ying exclaimed, rather over dramatically given the situation Shang Xiang decided. After all, she didn't know what the little scene at the lake would mean to her marriage, so she really had no reason to worry just yet.

The princess waved her hand dismissively. "You were going to talk to him about your marriage anyway right? Now you have a reason to talk to him."

"But, I don't want to talk to him now! I don't even want to look at him! Or be in the same room! Do you know what it's like to want to run away from your husband and hide because you did something stupid and embarrassing?" The honey haired woman plopped down limply on a set of pillows and cushions, her shoulders slumped dejectedly. "What was your problem Shang Xiang?" she asked tiredly.

"A messenger arrived from Wu today, offering my hand in marriage to Liu Bei. So now that means that everyone else is going to know about the marriage proposal as well."

"If you're worried about what he'll think why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"But if I tell Liu Bei who I am right now, he'll think I was toying with him all along, or that I'm lying. If I leave Shu and go home and marry him before we formally meet then he finds out who I am then he'll think I was toying with him all along, or spying for my family."

"Well you are kind of lying to him," Yue Ying observed helpfully.

"But it wasn't on purpose! And I was only doing it to keep my family from finding me, not because I was trying to deceive _him_! And that's not even the worst part!"

"What is?"

"I think I'm starting to fall for him! And not only is he going to hate me if he realizes who I am, but he's never going to even consider me as potential romance interest while I'm his bodyguard!" she moaned in despair.

"Well it's a good thing you're afraid. It means that you care enough about the relationship to actually get scared." Yue Ying smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, sure. Throw my words back at me," she grumbled. She plopped down next to Yue Ying.

"Although to be fair, I don't think that Liu Bei would ever hate you. Although he may be upset about you not telling him sooner."

"Easy for you to say," Shang Xiang muttered.

"You know, we are both very messed up," Yue Ying observed.

"Tell me about it. Give me someone to fight any day of the week and I'll take care of it. Put me in an emotional situation and I wander around saying, 'What's going on?' " Sun Shang Xiang shook her head in disgust.

"It seems like there's no help for it. We're going o have to wait for the men to act first and then adjust our strategy from there," Yue Ying announced glumly after they had both reflected on their lack of experience in relationships long enough to get even more depressed.

"So were you planning on going to supper tonight?" Yue Ying asked brightly.

"I'm not on duty, they don't need me there," Shang Xiang slowly shook her head no.

"Well they don't need me there either. I need to make some modifications to one of my plans in any event. Mind if I keep you company?"

They both stared at each other for a long moment.

"We are such chickens."

"We are."

* * *

"Jing?" a startled voice cut through the evening air.

Shang Xiang swiveled her head toward the sound. She was now sitting in the gardens having parted with Yue Ying after they had done everything they could think of to put off joining the others.

"Oh. Good evening, Yan." She nodded slightly to him before turning her attention back to the stars.

"Where were you tonight? You missed the really big announcement," Sima Yan sat beside her on the rock she was perched on.

"Did I?" she asked vaguely. She idly wondered which star was hers, and which star was Liu Bei's. She was still lost in sorting out her emotions.

"You'll never believe what he told us tonight!"

She had known for months now that her family was planning to arrange a wedding between her and Liu Bei. When she had arrived in Shu and met the man in question she began to unconsciously thinking of him as a potential husband in the back of her mind. She hadn't even considered that he lacked her perspective to know that she was a possible wife. She hadn't expected the problem of having to deal with the fact that he still looked at her as an inferior and so hadn't even considered looking at her with interest.

"It turns out Wu is hoping to cement the alliance," Yan continued excitedly.

Somewhere inside she felt silly for resenting herself so strongly. But it was true, she resented that Sun Shang Xiang was going to get what Lian Jing could never have, not on her own, not without a higher status. He was going to marry Sun Shang Xiang for political reasons, but he didn't care enough about Lian Jing to even know that she existed, except as another body to guard him from danger.

"He's going to marry the Wu Princess!"

She frowned slightly.

That wasn't true. He cared about all of his people, she had seen that much while she stood silently at his side, watching him worry over how best to serve his land. All those night he stayed up late, working on plans to make sure that everyone would have enough food for the winter, even as he compiled stores for his army. All those walks among his people, listening to them. He played with the village children, and had even worked beside farmers, helping them while he asked them their hopes for after the war.

"It'll take months to iron out the details of course, with the waiting for messengers to travel back and forth between kingdoms, but it'll definitely give us something to talk about." the other body guard continued to ramble on.

But if he did marry Sun Shang for politics then there was no guarantee that even if she had stayed at home and accepted her fate that he would ever truly care for her. After all, why would he? He was still recovering from his loss. He'd had two beautiful wives, every inch ladies, who cared for him deeply. She was a tomboy, and violent, and not shy or maidenly at all. How could she possibly compete with not one, but two women who were everything every man wants their wife to be? Liu Bei wouldn't want her even if he had realized that she was of acceptable status.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Jing? Jing?

She blinked.

Sima Yan was shaking her shoulder, staring at her concernedly. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to bed early. Good night Yan." She stood up to leave.

"Uh, goodnight. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"No, but that's hardly the point." She smiled wanly down at him before walking away.

"Jing? What's wrong with you?" he asked to the empty air.

Neither of them had noticed the eyes that had watched the whole scene unfold. He had been watching her since before Sima Yan showed up, trying to decide whether or not he should approach her. He had felt the air of sadness that surrounded her, and was unsettled by how upset her sadness made him. It wasn't like he cared for her emotions. Well not like he cared more than he would for anyone who he knew was upset. Of course if anyone was upset he would try to help them. It was just that… Normally someone else's sadness didn't make him want to crush them to his chest in a protective hug, and shield them from their pain. No one else's sadness made him want to destroy whatever was causing it.

Liu Bei quietly slipped away, making his way back to his chambers.

When his young body guard showed up, he had almost convinced himself to either leave her in peace or go try to comfort her. When Sima Yan sat down next to her, he found himself doing neither. He watched her barely respond to the other's comments, and watched her walk away after her cryptic remark about not being okay.

He was nearly to his bedroom, but still worrying about Lian Jing.

It couldn't have been the boy's prattling about his marriage that had upset her. She had been sad before the other had shown up. Maybe she was still upset about questioning his motives earlier, and how he had accused her of hiding things from him in retaliation.

Liu Bei didn't even notice when his traitorous feet carried him right past his rooms.

* * *

"I was worried when you didn't show up for supper, wife."

Yue Ying stiffened at hearing Zhuge Liang's voice. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She had just parted ways with Sun Shang Xiang and was now cozily curled up at her desk with a piece of parchment and an old book. She was studying an old design from another country, trying to decipher the strange words so that she could fully understand how the invention worked. If she could figure it out, she could implement it in her next design.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to speak with me after supper, husband. Since my presence wasn't required during supper I thought I would take the time to work on some of the kinks in my new weapon."

"I thought you were finished?" he raised a brow.

"It is finished. I've been making some adjustments that will make it more versatile in combat situations is all. I have the designs here if you still wish to see them."

He nodded his head a bit, and strolled over to her side, hiding his confusion. Had he been wrong about their meeting at the lake? It is possible that he had imagined the whole incident. Except for the seeing her naked bit, of course. That was burned too clearly into his brain for him to have imagined it, but the subtle flirting, and desire he thought he saw on her face, that could have been in his head. She was acting as if this afternoon hadn't happened, as if it had been nothing. Perhaps that was all this afternoon had been to her.

She pulled out the scrolls and set them on the table where she was working when he came in. Watching her precise and controlled movements, he was struck with an idea. When she began to carefully spread her work out, smoothing the delicate parchment and weighing it down he moved close behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned forward, his face right beside hers, his chest pressed firmly against her back.

Zhuge Liang's awareness was centered on his wife but he forced his eyes to focus on the juggernaut. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but he ignored it. His brain registered what he was looking at and he immediately began to see possibilities but he was oddly not as interested in the weapon as he should have been.

"Very impressive."

"I wa-" she turned her head to thank him for the compliment but froze when she found herself staring directly into his eyes, mere inches away from her own. Their breath mingled, fanning warmly over parted lips. Yue Ying jerked her head back suddenly. She seemed to reconsider what she started to say, instead she cleared her throat and gave a simple, "Thank you." She turned her head to stare back down at the papers.

Was that a blush? How cute.

He followed her gaze to the parchment paper.

"The wheels are what you added then," he noted the slight differences in the shades of ink on the parchment, showing him what was added on later. His lips were right next to her ear when he spoke again. "And the mechanism that will allow the head to turn as well."

"Yes." Her breath caught on the word.

The scholar allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. So she wasn't as immune to his company as she pretended to be. And that was all the information he really needed in order to begin planning his newest strategy; the Seducing of Yue Ying.

* * *

Liu Bei stared at the heavy wooden door bemusedly. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up on this side of the palace, so lost in his thoughts he had been. Oh well. He was here now.

Tentatively, unsure of what exactly he would say if Lian Jing was in her rooms, he raised his fist to knock on the door. He began to feel a mix of disappointment and relief. Then he felt alarm begin to wriggle its way inside his chest.

She had said she would be in her rooms hadn't she? He knocked again, harder. He opened his mouth to call out Jing's name when the door jerked open.

Sun Shang was shocked at finding the man at her doorway. She had expected a reprieve of until tomorrow at the least before she had to face him again, so his showing up left her feeling really off balance. They stared dumbly at each other. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"My lord, was there something you needed?"

"Well you didn't show up for supper, and I was, ah concerned after our conversation earlier- And you seemed-" he fumbled for words to try and express his anxiety for her. Liu Bei trailed off and stared worriedly at her.

She let herself feel touched at his caring enough to try and make her feel better, but she didn't really know what to say to him. She stared back, trying to find something to say that would lessen the tension between them but could think of nothing. It was his fidgeting nervously in her doorway that brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Would you like to come inside, sire? I have some tea ready if you would like to join me for a cup."

He looked relieved. "Thank you, that would be lovely."

They stared at each other again, silence stretching uncomfortably between them again once he stood inside her small sitting room. Shang Xiang broke eye contact with him, and wandered over to her teapot to begin pouring tea for them both. With nothing else to say, she retreated into the formality of hostess duties, with a great sense of relief. Liu Bei joined her on her small couch, taking the proffered cup with a polite 'Thank you'.

She cleared her throat slightly.

"So you came to look for me because you were concerned that conversation earlier had upset me. I'm touched my lord, but are you certain you should be wasting your time to reassure me?"

"I don't consider it wasting my time at all," he said firmly. "I need to know that you're not angry at me."

"Why should my feelings affect you? Besides, you should be the one angry after my little speech about the Han. I really didn't mean that the way it came out. I was just working through what was bothering me without having a fully formed idea of what I really meant. It came out all wrong when I tried to put the feeling to words."

"I understand," he smiled at her, a small grin that put a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm not offended. Even if it wasn't what you meant to say it was a valid point. I suppose my restoration must look like that to any who don't understand what it is I'm striving to accomplish."

She smiled back, relieved. "So this makes us even then right?"

"Yes, I suppose it does. But something is still bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" he questioned gently.

"Nothing bothers me, my lord," she denied hastily. "So there's no need for you to worry."

"I see." He suddenly felt extremely tired.

"What's wrong?" she cried in alarm upon seeing his expression.

"Nothing is wrong Jing. It simply makes me sad that you can't trust me, even though I have done everything in my powers to offer my trust to you. I know you don't feel like you can tell me what's bothering you, or why you felt the need to join Shu. I will leave you alone about those subjects from now on." He rose slowly, after placing the teacup down. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." With a final bow he made his way toward the door.

"Lord Liu Bei," she called after him hurrying to reach his side before he could make it to the door. He turned to look down at her. She spoke to his breastplate. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being such a coward. You've done nothing to deserve the inconvenience my feelings have caused you. If it is your desire I will give up my post as your bodyguard, and leave your side." Shang Xiang could feel tears pricking her eyes at the thought. She refused to meet his eyes. In that instant she despised herself for being so weak in front of the man she cared about.

Liu Bei didn't even realize he had raised his hand until his fingers gently curved around her jaw, and tilted her face up. He felt his heart tremble at the sight of the tears shimmering in her eyes. Without thinking he tilted his head toward hers and brushed his mouth against her soft lips. He drew back when he heard her soft gasp.

"And if I don't desire that you give up your post, or ever leave my side?" he asked quietly. Jing stared up at him with huge eyes. A rosy blush flamed across her high cheekbones. When she didn't respond he seemed to realize what he just did and dropped his hand to his side and took a step away.

"Forgive me, that was… inappropriate. Whatever it is that you fear, please know that I will do whatever there is in my power to shield you from it, so long as you remain under my protection, no matter what. Please come to me when you feel ready to accept my assistance. Goodnight, Lian Jing."

Shang Xiang stared at the door that closed behind her lord. With trembling fingers she touched her lips. His words echoed in her ears.

'And if I don't desire that you give up your post, or ever leave my side?'

"Never. If that is your desire, I will never leave your side."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are based off of historical figures that now belong to Koei, and the Dynasty Warriors series.

Summary: A young warrior girl seeks employment in the armies of Shu, earning a place as one of Lord Liu Bei's personal body guards. But will she earn more than that from the virtuous Emperor of Shu? And what will it cost her when he discovers the secret she has been hiding from him?

Guard My Heart  
Chapter 4- Preparing for War

"He's up to something, I just know it!" Yue Ying muttered pacing in the small space in agitation.

"What makes you say that?" Sun Shang asked distractedly from where she sat. The princess had been mulling over the past few weeks she had spent guarding her emperor. It was odd, but since that night when Liu Bei had announced his acceptance of the alliance marriage they had not seen each other alone. Somehow someone was always there with them. Sun Shang wasn't sure if it was because Liu Bei didn't want her to get the wrong impression from that night and was trying to discourage any more personal discussions. Or maybe it was because she hadn't been able to tell him the truth. He had said that he had been trying to trust her, but what if she had messed everything up more by not telling him that night? What if he didn't trust her to guard him now?

"He's acting so bloody normal, almost like nothing happened! Except every once in a while he stands too close, or 'accidentally' touches me. It's innocent, and harmless when he does though. That's why," Yue Ying announced crankily.

"If it's accidental then what difference does it make?" the red head cocked her head to stare up at the blonde in confusion.

"But it's not something he's ever done before! He's only touched me like this since that day by the lake, but he's still so… impersonal towards me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's obviously up to something."

Sun Shang shook off her thoughts to try and process the logic of that remark. "Uh, Yue? Are you sure that means he's up to something? I mean, won't you feel just the tiniest bit silly if he really doesn't realize anything happened? Or what if he just wants to keep things normal and so he's pretending nothing happened?"

Yue Ying froze, head whipping around to pin Sun Shang Xiang with a searching look. "Is that really what you think Lord Liu Bei is doing?" Of course Shang Xiang had told Yue Ying of the kiss, just as Yue Ying had spoken of her husband's moments of closeness.

"I don't know Yue. I honestly don't," the princess muttered in a disheartened voice.

Just great. She had been brooding about it so long that she was starting to push her fears off onto her friend. She couldn't decide what was worse; things really meaning nothing to their men, or both of them reading more into their lords' actions than was truly there.

"I've got to go. I'm standing guard over our Lord today while he meets with Cao Cao. Apparently it was decided that he needed a body guard but they don't want to insult the Wei Lord with having an obvious one."

"They want you to look cute and unthreatening so Cao Cao doesn't feel insulted by your presence, is that it?" Yue Ying asked in amusement.

"Yes, and yes again."

"Well good luck with that," the Shu general murmured doubtfully.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sun Shang demanded with a frown.

"Only that you're one of the most dangerous women I know, and if Cao Cao can't see that then he doesn't deserve to rule all of China." The Wu princess stared up at her.

"That was the nicest compliment I've ever heard anyone say about me!" she jumped up to hug her friend.

Yue Ying disentangled herself gently with a wry smile. "You should go 'Lian Jing'. Our master awaits your presence."

"Ok. I'll see you at supper?"

"Count on it."

"I understand that Wu has recently offered you their strength, Liu Bei."

Dark, deep set eyes stared over the edge of a cup. Those eyes took in everything from the sweeping arches of the trees that swayed against the edges of the gazebo to the lithe female that stood at attention at the foot of the stairs. Cao Cao's gaze lingered over the delicate curves of her body appreciatively. He didn't miss the spark of resentment that flared in his old friend's eyes at his display of pleasure in her form.

Was Liu Bei taking servant girls now? He had always frowned on lord's abusing their authority to gain the attention of the women in their care. He must be starved for affection since the unfortunate demise of his wives indeed to be breaking _that_ particular rule of his.

Or perhaps the girl was a bastard child of his? It wasn't unheard of for men of power to give their offspring positions that could keep them close. It would be just like Liu Bei to want to guarantee that any children of his were well off, even if he refused to acknowledge them.

That could explain why the Shu lord had sent her to stand apart from them when Cao Cao had expressed his interest in her… Oh yes, and her presence at their meeting. If she was his daughter, then perhaps he could use her connection with Liu Bei to his advantage. If she wasn't… bedding a former strumpet of Liu Bei's would be almost as satisfying as running him through.

Damn! But why did the man have to cling so fiercely to his morals? This was a war; its people needed leadership, not sugar coated ideas, spun from the lips of a romantic. He wasn't a bad fighter, but Liu Bei wasn't the best or the strongest. Certainly his virtue alone would not be enough to master the land. And Sun Jian's whelps were clever enough to realize it.

That was why Cao Cao was here. He would dissuade Liu Bei from falling into the trap that Sun Quan was doubtlessly planning for him. If that happened to prevent them from uniting against his own ambitions, then so much the better. Cao Cao turned his head to catch his advisor's sharp gaze. He flicked a look at the girl in a silent message that the young man seemed to understand. The slender, robed man tipped his head the slightest bit in acknowledgement.

Cunning eyes fixed on the green and white clad girl in a very predatorily way. Cao Cao decided that he had chosen his newest advisor well, as he also seemed to realize that there was something about the girl standing near the steps that led back inside the palace. Cao Cao would not need to worry about her. Sima Yi would keep an eye on her during this meeting. And on everything else as well. Cao Cao was free to turn his attention to the green clad ruler that sat opposite of him, content in the knowledge that Sima Yi would be sure to find out what there was to know about the servant girl.

And if she wasn't anything to Liu Bei then perhaps he could make an offer of his own. After all, there was always plenty of space in his personal pavilion.

"Sun Quan has offered his assistance should I require it for anything," Liu Bei agreed easily.

Too simple really. The man had no craftiness or dishonesty in his body. It was almost enough to make the visiting lord cringe at how open his host was about everything.

"And what is the cost of this assistance he has offered you?" Cao Cao allowed a bit of a sneer to enter his words. It was time to make the illustrious one doubt the intentions of his new 'ally' before he could accept.

"Price?" the other man looked confused, as if the thought had never entered his head. "They extend to me the hand of their princess in an offer of peace. There is no price that they have demanded of me."

The Wei ruler felt his advisor stiffen behind him as if he'd been struck. Cao Cao cast a questioning glance at his strategist, but the young man avoided his gaze. Narrowing his eyes a bit he dismissed the other man's reaction, making a note to ask him about his response later when Liu Bei wasn't sitting right there.

"No price? My friend, this doesn't strike you as odd? The fact they offer assistance without any request or demands in return. They offer you their princess, whom I have come to understand is thought of very highly by the people of Wu despite her oddness."

"Oddness?" Liu Bei asked with interest. "What have you heard of the Lady Sun Shang Xiang? I have heard nothing about her except that she is unlike other women of high station within the Wu kingdom."

Cao Cao nearly ground his teeth, frustrated that the other man was missing the point. On purpose most likely. He always did act like an idiot when a subject that he wished to avoid came up. He decided to humor the other man though so that when he dragged the conversation back in the direction he needed it to go, then he would be unable to change the subject back.

"I have heard very little about her myself, my lord. I understand that she is skilled with the bow, and holds a very unfeminine interest in martial combat. It is spoken that she is very mannish in appearance, and is rumored to be rather plain. It must be very difficult to find a suitable husband for such a tomboyish and unattractive female. Perhaps that is the price of their aid. They are _that _desperate to find someone to take her off their hand."

Cao Cao smirked a little as he continued, "Or perhaps they plan to marry you off to their little Amazon in the hopes that she will kill you."

Liu Bei laughed lightly, dismissing the idea with a wave.

"Even if the Suns would be so dishonorable as to try such a trick-which they wouldn't- my guards would never allow me to come to harm."

"Your faith in your guards is that complete?" Cao Cao murmured thoughtfully, stroking his black beard. "How trusting of you." He thought he heard his strategist softly mutter something that sounded like, "That's an understatement."

He ignored the comment, hoping that Liu Bei hadn't heard the man speak.

"You plan to marry this manly female and more firmly establish your empire then?" Cao Cao asked with feigned polite interest.

"I am getting on in years Cao Cao. We both are," Liu Bei smiled depreciatingly. "I have no desire to die alone." Cao Cao stared at the man who sat before him, resenting the remark about getting on in years. Late thirties, neither of them were truly that old. Even if he were nearly forty Liu Bei had the countenance of a much younger man. A younger man who was evading the issue that Cao Cao was trying to bring to light.

"Sima Yi, would you please join Liu Bei's servant over there?"

"Your will, Lord Cao Cao." Sima Yi bowed politely to them both and excused himself. Liu Bei's eyes followed him anxiously. Cao Cao watched the expressions on the other lord's face. The Shu leader really didn't want anyone near that girl. Such… _possessiveness_ from such a normally relaxed man. Thoughtfully Cao Cao allowed Liu Bei to pour him some wine.

The silence stretched between them.

"There are maybe two heroes in this land Liu Bei. Would you happen to know who those heroes are?"

"I don't know that I am wise enough to make that decision," the Shu lord looked down as he spoke before raising his head to meet Cao Cao's eyes.

Sun Shang Xiang stared at the three men who were within the garden gazebo; her lord, Lord Cao Cao and Cao Cao's newest advisor, Sima Yi. The two emperors sat facing each other in discussion, while the dark strategist stood at Cao Cao's back. Liu Bei had asked her to stand some distance away so that they could speak privately, and Sun Shang eagerly gave him the space he asked for.

The looks the two men were giving her gave her chills, although each for different reasons. Cao Cao's gaze was filled with… hunger perhaps? Whatever it was in his face, it made her feel dirty. She avoided his eyes.

Despite how creepy she found the Wei Emperor she found the presence of the strategist much more disquieting. She had run into Sima Yi before. Sun Shang was terrified that he would recognize her and remember that encounter.

Whatever Liu Bei just said made Sima Yi stiffen. His head whipped around, odd lavender eyes pinning her to the spot. Sun Shang's breath caught in her throat at the lack of expression on his face.

He knows something!

More words pass between the visiting nobles. Cao Cao turned his attention to Sima Yi and gave a command. Sima Yi bowed at both of them before turning and slowly stalking toward her. There was a strange glitter in his eyes as he approached her that set her on edge. Whatever he was planning she was certain she wouldn't like it.

Dread coiled low in her stomach and she began to tremble slightly.

Yue Ying had been working on a strategy that incorporated the information she had garnered from the stars the previous night when a messenger had announced that her husband wished to speak with her in their chambers. She had left her study to seek out the exasperating man. When she reached her chamber doors she nervously smoothed her robes and lightly twisted the knob to their bedroom.

He wasn't there.

She tilted her head slightly, looking around the room questioningly. That didn't make any sense. Why would he summon her to their chambers if he wasn't planning on being here?

"Are you there Yue Ying?" Zhuge's voice floated into the room.

"I'm here, Zhuge."

"Excellent," he walked into the room as he spoke, and Yue Ying had to fight to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Her husband was wearing nothing but a pair of white trousers. His hair was slightly damp and fell down his shoulders in a dark waterfall that clung to his chest and shoulders. He had clothes cradled in his arms, which left only the top half of his body visible, except for his bare feet which poked out from underneath the trailing material.

"You summoned me, husband?" Yue Ying questioned quietly, averting her eyes.

The man walked over and dumped the bundle of clothing on the bed. He began to rifle through the material, speaking with his back to her.

"Our lord needs to impress Cao Cao while he is here. To this end Lord Liu Bei had new clothing created for all the officers that are going to be present at tonight's banquet. Part of this is yours."

Since his attention was focused on the clothes that he was separating out for the both of them she allowed her eyes to linger. His muscles bunched and flowed beneath his pale skin as he sorted out their clothing. Her eyes trailed over the lines of his body, down the soft dip of his spine, over the curve of his-

"Yue Ying, are you listening to me?" Zhuge 's exasperation cut through her daze. Yue Ying closed her eyes, fighting off the blush that rushed over her face at being caught not paying attention. Worse was the realization of _why_ she was not paying attention to her husband's words.

"I'm sorry, I was… thinking of something. What were you saying?" she fixed her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Quickly, you need to change into your new robes."

He handed the new garments off to a bemused Yue Ying. She took the soft silk in her hands.

"I was saying I need your help in keeping an eye on the Wei entourage. You need to stay close to Lian Jing tonight as well."

Yue Ying snapped to attention at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke with Lord Liu Bei earlier about his meeting with Cao Cao. Apparently both Cao Cao and his new advisor have taken an unnerving interest in her. Since our lord cannot stay at her side to keep her safe he wishes that someone else stay with her at all times until Wei leaves our kingdom. Here, come help me with this, please?" he asked rather plaintively.

While he spoke he had finished separating the final pieces of their individual outfits. He had his undershirt pulled on, but was having difficulties because some of the lacings of the shirt actually extended along his arms. She moved closer and helped him tie the strings. Then she stepped back.

Zhuge pulled the top robe on and began to fasten the sash. He turned around, presenting his back to her.

"Can you… Ah, thank you," he cut himself off when she took the hint and finished tying his sash. In order to tie the slippery material she had to wrap it around him one more. Her arms went around his slender waist, and she allowed herself to press fully against him for a brief second before reluctantly pulling away.

He turned around started to tug on the ties to her armor. Yue Ying gaped up at her husband in shock for a nanosecond before her mind caught up with her mouth.

"What on earth are you doing!" her eyes bugged out and she stumbled back a step in surprise. He made an impatient noise, but dropped his hands.

"Then out of your armor and clothes without any help, but be quick about it. We need to be there before our guests so that we can properly ensure that both Liu Bei and Jing aren't left unprotected." Zhuge turned away and stalked to the mirror with every intention of adding his final accessories and tying up his hair so that he could tuck it under his new cap.

Yue Ying stared, quite unsure of what to make of his behavior. Silently she crept behind the screen in the corner of the room and changed, except for the pieces that she couldn't put on without any aide. Nervously she slipped from behind the screen to ask for her husband's help in tying the complex piece.

Once again she found herself staring, entranced.

* * *

I am alive! And I apolgize for the long wait in updating. 


End file.
